Ever After
by Tuxedo Elf
Summary: In the aftermath of a terrible tragedy, evil creeps unnoticed into Gondor. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Ever After  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Summary - A great evil is threatening Gondor and it will take a miracle to be able to stop it.  
  
Disclaimers - I am but a lowly mortal, playing in the garden of the Valar. In other words, I don't own these characters!  
  
Well, it's so short it's more of a teaser than a prologue, but never mind!  
  
Please note, I am posting this as something of a test, to see what the general reaction is to it. I haven't finished it and I don't know when I'll be able to update it. Also, I may change the title at a later date. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!  
  
Prologue  
  
Legolas paced along the shoreline, staring out to sea. His face was a picture of frustration and irritation. Valinor was supposed to be the isle of peace, but peace was the very last thing he felt. He glared at the sea, the gently rolling waves seemed, even now, to be mocking him. Turning away, he clenched and un-clenched his fists, trying to relieve some of the tension. He wondered if he was going to feel this way for the rest of eternity.   
  
"Legolas?" Came a soft voice from behind him. He turned to look at the speaker, a she-elf with soft golden hair and eyes that matched his own.   
  
"Mother." He said quietly. "I didn't know you were nearby." The former Elven-Queen looked sadly at her son and laid her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Please Legolas, talk to me. You've been restless ever since you came here. It's not supposed to be like that." Legolas averted his eyes. She was his mother, she knew when something was wrong. It was pointless to try to keep his feelings from her.   
  
"It's not fair." He whispered. The Queen sighed.  
  
"Oh my son. Life has never been fair." Legolas jerked his head up sharply, suddenly angry.   
  
"But life isn't the issue now is it?!" He snapped. He looked at her desperately, seeking answers he knew she did not have. "Why, Mother? Why did I have to die?!"  
  
End Prologue  
  
Now, to those of you who are reading this and saying: "What?! She's mad! If he's dead he should be in the Halls of Mandos!" I am fully aware of this and I bring it up in chapter two. But basically, he's been there and has been released already!   
  
Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 1 Final Battle

Here we are, chapter one! A lot of the first couple of chapters will be flashbacks or memories, then the story will move into the 'present.' Also, most of the story will be from Legolas' point of view, but occasionally I'll switch to someone else. It should be pretty clear who's POV it is though! (But I make no promises!)  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer - Not mine  
  
Ever After - Chapter 1  
  
Legolas sat in a tree, thinking. He remembered the final battle. It was burned forever into his mind.   
  
The day had dawned crisp and clear, a beautiful spring day in mid-march. Legolas had woken early and having washed and dressed, headed down to the stables. He was staying in Gondor for week with Aragorn, while Faramir looked after Ithilien. Gimli was also there, taking a holiday from the Glittering Caves. All were in high spirits, it had been some time since they were all together and they were planning to make the most of the time. That day they were going hunting and since he was up early, Legolas had gone to ready their horses.   
  
As he placed the saddle on Aragorn's horse, he became aware of another presence behind him. Turning, he saw Arwen just coming through the stable doors, already dressed for riding. Legolas smiled. "Good morning My Lady." He said politely. She glared at him.   
  
"Good morning - Legolas." She said pointedly. She hated formalities between them, especially as they were of the same status, but Legolas always acted as if she were above him. Even after all these centuries, she had yet to figure out if he really thought that, of if he did it simply to annoy her. She strongly suspected the latter.  
  
Ignoring her pointed use of his name, the Prince changed the subject. "The hunting should be good today. The fine weather will draw the prey into the open." Arwen smiled.  
  
"I have no wish to hunt today. I just wish to enjoy the ride." She opened the stall door and led her horse out before swinging gracefully onto the mare's back. Legolas nodded.   
  
"Have a good ride then, My Lady." Arwen sighed.  
  
"I will - Legolas." Nudging her horse, she rode out of the stables. Legolas returned to preparing the horses for the day's hunt. His own horse had neither saddle nor bridle, but Aragorn had both and Gimli - Gimli had everything possible to help him remain on the back of his small, gentle horse.  
  
He had just finished when Aragorn entered the stables, with Gimli in tow. The dwarf was grumbling about the hour, the sun was up, but it was not yet seven in the morning. "This was supposed to be a holiday." He muttered under his breath. Legolas laughed and handed each of his friends their mounts.   
  
Minutes later they were riding into the forests south of Gondor. As the morning went on, the sun rose higher into the sky and though there was a slight chill they were not unduly cold. Even Gimli could find no cause for complaint. It was a perfect day.  
  
They returned several hours later, after a very successful hunt. No less than three deer, four partridge and two rabbits had fallen to their weapons, dinner that night would be something special indeed. They had just returned their horses to the stables when they heard a commotion near by. A moment later, Arwen rushed in. "Estel!" She cried. "Thank the Valar you're back!" The King rushed to her.   
  
"What is it?!" He asked urgently. "What's wrong?!"   
  
"Soldiers!" She said. "The renegades we thought we were rid of! They have returned!" Aragorn swore loudly. Had the situation been less severe, Arwen would have chastised him for his language. But this was not the time. Thankfully, due to the day's activities, all three of them were armed. The King looked at his long-time friends, who nodded in reply to his unspoken and unnecessary question.   
  
"Stay here." Aragorn told his wife. "If the fighting comes near you, take your horse and ride away!" Arwen was not pleased at having to hide away during battle, but as Queen, she could not risk herself. Valar forbid that something should happen to Estel, somebody had to be around to rule the kingdom.  
  
"Be careful." She told him, her worry evident in her voice.   
  
"I will be." He replied gently before rushing out of the stables, Legolas and Gimli close behind.  
  
The scene that met their eyes when they got to the front of the palace was one of total chaos. Gondorian soldiers battled the renegades as far as he could see and there were signs that the battle had been going on for some time. Many bodies littered the battlefield, mostly of the enemy, but some were Aragorn's own men. The King's face set in a grim line. They would pay for this. With a ringing battle cry, he charged into the fray.   
  
The wrath of the King and his friends was a terrible thing to behold. In minutes, no less than fourteen enemy soldiers lay dead. But many more still remained.  
  
Legolas spun as two soldiers came at him. He drew his knives and twirled them around in his hands, so the blades appeared as whirling silver discs. The two soldiers tried to dodge, but they were no match for the elf's skill. One of the blades sliced into the closest man's shoulder, incapacitating him, the other died instantly when the second blade slit his throat.   
  
With the two men down, Legolas turned his attention to the rest of the fight. Spotting several of the renegades attacking a group of Gondorian soldiers, he raised his bow and loosed several shots in quick succession. The renegades fell and Aragorn's men nodded their thanks to the elf before returning to the battle.   
  
Looking round for his friends, Legolas quickly spotted Aragorn, doing fine against three of the enemy. Legolas smiled. He needed no help. He looked instead for Gimli. He found the dwarf a moment later, fighting off a soldier twice his size and struggling slightly, but he could do nothing to help him as he was then attacked by four men who seemed very determined to take him down. He was unimpressed and dispatched them quickly with his knives, moving then to Gimli's side. Gimli laughed as he brandished his axe at another soldier. "Go on!" He yelled. "Get out of here you sons of orcs!"   
  
By now, many of the enemy were dead, injured, or had retreated. But a few still remained, determined to do as much damage as they could before they fell. Legolas turned to speak to Gimli, but stopped as he saw a soldier to his left, armed with a bow, the arrow aimed directly at him. He raised his own bow, knowing that he could easily get the other before he got him, but as he went to shoot, his eyes glimpsed a movement to his right. A feeling of dread rose within him as he saw that there was another soldier, also with a bow, this one's arrow aimed at Gimli. Legolas was an incredibly fast shot, but not even he could shoot in two different directions at once. He would only have time for one shot.  
  
Swinging his bow around, he released the arrow at the soldier to the right, killing the man instantly. But the other soldier's arrow had also been released.  
  
  
  
Gimli realised the danger too late. But as fear of death grew within him, an elven arrow felled the man where he stood. Gimli breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to thank his friend - just in time to see the second soldier's arrow strike the elf just left of his chest. "LEGOLAS!" Gimli cried out in horror as the elven prince fell.   
  
  
  
Legolas felt the arrow strike. He gasped as pain overwhelmed him and he fell to his knees. His bow fell from his hands and his vision started to blur.  
  
Aragorn's head shot up as he heard Gimli cry out. Quickly finishing off the soldier he was still dealing with, he rushed to where Gimli stood. As he neared, he could see Legolas, on his knees, an arrow protruding from his chest. "NO!" Dread washed over him. It couldn't be! He ran to his old friend's side, slaughtering any that got in his way.   
  
With a cry of rage, Gimli leapt at the man who had shot his friend. The soldier never stood a chance against the enraged dwarf and Gimli's axe took his head from his shoulders almost before he knew what was happening.   
  
All around, the remaining renegades were stunned at what they'd done. Not wishing to face the King or the dwarf, those that still lived, left.  
  
Aragorn reached Legolas and pulled the Prince into his arms. "Legolas." He whispered his friend's name.   
  
The elf blinked as he became aware of Aragorn's presence.   
  
"Estel." His voice was faint. Everything was very fuzzy now, but he knew who it was that held him. He tried to focus on the man's face. But everything was fading, even the pain in his chest was now nothing more than a dull ache.   
  
Arwen ran from the stables. She could feel Aragorn's pain, she had to get to him. Racing to the scene of the fight she saw Aragorn kneeling on the ground, Gimli standing beside him. Aragorn was cradling Legolas in his arms. Her breath caught. "Please, Ilutivar, no." She rushed to where her husband was desperately trying to save his oldest friend.  
  
Aragorn forced himself to remain calm. He quickly checked his friend's wound - and his worst fears were realised. The arrow had pierced Legolas' heart. There was nothing he could do. "Legolas." He choked back a sob. "Please, don't die." The elf forced a pained smile.   
  
"I am sorry, mellon nin." He whispered. "I do not wish to go - but I fear I must. Forgive me."   
  
"Nooo!" Gimli dropped to his knees beside his friend. "Why Legolas?" He asked. "Why did you do it? My life isn't worth it, you damn stupid elf!" Unbidden tears fell from the dwarf's eyes. Legolas reached out and weakly grasped his friend's hand.   
  
"It was to me." He said softly. He looked up and saw Arwen standing by Gimli and Aragorn. "Arwen." He breathed her name. Just her name, nothing more. The she-elf fought to maintain her composure. "Look after Estel?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"Forever - My Lord." A slight laugh escaped his lips as his old joke was finally reversed.   
  
"Thank you." Knowing that he had very little time left, he turned his attention to the others. "Gimli. Estel. You have been the best friends I could ever have wished for. I will miss you." He gave one last, weak smile and then his heart stopped beating and his spirit fled the shores of Middle-Earth.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Aragorn screamed his friend's name and buried his face in the elf's shoulder, sobs wracking his body. Gimli sat beside him, still gripping Legolas' hand, crying silently. Arwen could only stand and stare, numb with shock.   
  
They stayed that way for a long, long time.  
  
End Chapter One 


	3. Chapter 2 Pain

OK, here we go again! Enjoy and PLEASE review!  
  
Disclaimer - I am not Tolkien.  
  
Ever After - Chapter 2  
  
He remembered asking Arwen to take care of Estel and he had a fuzzy memory of telling his friends he would miss them, but if there had been anything after that, he wasn't aware of it. He had been consumed by darkness and then wrapped in a great light. His next clear memory was finding himself in the Halls of Mandos. That had been an interesting time. He'd been - understandably- disorientated and had not really known what to expect. He soon discovered that the halls, though light, airy and comfortable, left one with a sense of unease and a feeling of not belonging. Still, he'd been somewhat surprised when he'd been moved on to Valinor after a scant five years. He'd expected to be in Mandos' Halls a lot longer - a few hundred years at least. But Lord Mandos had seemed to want him to go to Valinor much sooner that that and Legolas was not one to complain. Besides, Valinor was much nicer than these halls, he was sure.   
  
The beauty of Valinor was everything he'd ever expected and more. Blue sky, green grass and perfectly formed trees that made up vast forests where white deer ran. Around the forests were the homes of many hundreds of elves, all linked to a path that led to a shining silver city. The great city where many of the greatest elves now resided. Legolas had only been there once, when he had first arrived. They had offered him a home there, but he had felt more comfortable in the Woods. Though Sindarin by heritage, he was a wood-elf at heart and was most at home in the forest. The cities of the Noldor were not for him. His mother was the same and he was now residing in her home built high in the trees.   
  
On the surface of it all, everything was perfect, but deep inside him, the Prince was screaming. He felt trapped, caged. He had been here seven years, but it felt like seven thousand. What was worse though, was that he did not even understand why he felt the way he did. He did not regret the actions that had lead to his death, he had saved Gimli's life and if he had the chance to do it all again, he knew he would change nothing. So why was he so angry? So unsettled? Why could he not feel Valinor's peace? No matter how hard he tried, he could not find the answers to his questions and that only increased his frustration.   
  
So lost in his thoughts was he, that he did not hear someone swiftly climbing the tree he sat in and walking up to him. "Legolas?" The newcomer questioned. When he received no reply he waved his hand in the other's face. "Legolas!" The Prince turned and glared at the other elf.   
  
"Go away Haldir!" He snapped. "I wish to be alone." He turned his back on the Lorien Elf. Haldir was not put off however and sat himself down on the branch near the Prince. They sat in silence for a time until Legolas realised that Haldir was not going to go away anytime soon. "What do you want?" He asked irritably. Haldir sighed and reached out to grasp his friend's arm.   
  
"I want to know what is wrong Legolas. Everyone is worried about you, especially your mother. You have been in Valinor for seven years. You should have settled by now." He broke off and looked at the Prince.  
  
"I'm fine." Said Legolas shortly. Haldir shook his head.  
  
"No you're not. I've known you a long time mellon nin and I have never known you to act like this. There is more here than what you've told your mother. So," - And here he grinned- "Until you tell me what is wrong, I am not going to leave your side!" Legolas visibly slumped. He knew Haldir spoke the truth. He was never going to get any peace until he'd told him everything. And who could say? Maybe Haldir could actually help. He'd been dead longer, maybe he knew how he was feeling. He turned slowly and looked at the one-time March Warden.   
  
"Very well." He sighed. "You win. I will tell you." He took a deep breath and began to speak. "Ever since I died nothing has felt right. I do not know how to describe it, but everything feels wrong. As if there was something I was supposed to do before I left Middle-Earth." His face darkened. "I was not ready!" Haldir's eyes opened wide.  
  
"And I was?!" He exclaimed. "Legolas, no one wants to die, but it happens sometimes, even to elves. You know that. We all go through that feeling of incompletion. But you have to move past it." Legolas met his friend's gaze and held it.   
  
"Tell me Haldir," He said softly. "Does it usually last this long?" Haldir sighed.   
  
"No." He replied. "I have never known it to last longer than a few months. Perhaps there is something else that is effecting you." Legolas looked away then, not meeting his friend's eyes. "Legolas?" He prompted. Staring down at the ground, Legolas muttered something that the Lorien elf couldn't quite hear. "What did you say?" He questioned.   
  
"The sea longing." Said Legolas quietly. It's still here Haldir, it hasn't gone away." Haldir was stunned.  
  
"How can that be?! He cried. "The sea-longing is the call to Valinor, now you are here, it should have been sated."   
  
"I know." Legolas replied. "But perhaps we were wrong. Perhaps the sea-longing is about the journey, the journey that was denied me. Or it could be because most elves sail soon after feeling the sea's call and I did not. I stayed for Aragorn. Maybe it had an effect on me that I was unaware of." He shrugged. "I do not know. All I know for certain is that the sea-longing still stirs within me. And...." He trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Haldir encouraged him.  
  
"Something else." Legolas said. "A shadow in the back of my mind. A feeling that something is terribly wrong in Middle-Earth. I can't explain it." He put his head in his hands. "I'm a mess Haldir. I don't know what's going on anymore." The March Warden edged slightly closer to Legolas and wrapped a comforting arm around the Prince's shoulders.   
  
"Try not to worry Legolas." He said gently. "We'll figure it out, I promise." He smiled. But why don't we try to relax for a while? Lets go hunting." Legolas shrugged.   
  
"Why not?." He said. "Perhaps it will help." The two elves jumped lightly from the tree and headed to the forest, stopping at Legolas' home to collect his weapons. As they walked along, a thought struck Legolas. "You know." He said thoughtfully. "I went hunting the day I died. I caught a deer, two partridge and a rabbit that day. He frowned. I was really looking forward to dinner!" Haldir laughed.   
  
"I know the feeling!" He replied. "I was looking forward to a really good nights sleep when I was killed!" He smiled. "Dying really ruins your day, doesn't it?!" At that, Legolas actually grinned.   
  
"It certainly does!" Feeling more light-hearted than he had done since coming to Valinor, Legolas went off to hunt some deer, putting aside for the moment the worries in his mind.  
  
Arwen looked at Aragorn from the balcony of their rooms. The King was wandering the gardens, pausing occasionally to stare at the stars. A deep but familiar sorrow filled her heart. He did that a lot these days. It had been nearly twelve years since Legolas was killed, but Aragorn had never gotten over his friend's death. He always put on a good face for his people, but in reality, his grief still ran as deep as it did the day his friend died.   
  
Arwen cast her mind back to that dreadful time twelve years ago. She remembered how the days following Legolas' death had been sheer hell.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Estel?" Arwen gently tried to call her husband's attention to her. Legolas had been dead for two days and in that time the former ranger had not spoken at all. He had not even left his room since placing his friend in the stone room of waiting where all deceased royalty was prepared for the final journey. "Estel?" She tried again. "Estel, Ada has come, our brothers too. Won't you come with me to greet them?" He looked at her, his mind slowly processing her words.   
  
"Ada?" He said questioningly. His wife nodded, relived that he had finally spoken, even if it was but a single word.   
  
"Yes and Elladan and Elrohir too. Come Estel, let us go and see them." Taking her husband's arm, she gently guided him out of the room.   
  
They walked a short way to the large open courtyard in the centre of the palace. There, they could see Elrond and his sons waiting.  
  
Elladan saw his brother coming and ran to him. Throwing his arms around the human, he held him tightly. "Oh Estel." He whispered. "I'm so sorry. We came as soon as we heard. I just can't believe it!" Unable to cope with his brother's emotions, Aragorn pulled away. Fresh tears pricked at his eyes and he barely registered Elrond and Elrohir's approach. Elrohir stood to the side as Elrond went to his son. Placing his hand under Estel's chin, he gently forced the human to look at him.   
  
"Estel." Aragorn raised his eyes to look at his father, but he was unprepared for what he found. The elf-lord had clearly been crying. Glancing at his brothers he saw similar expressions of grief on them. With something akin to shock he realised.  
  
"It's not just me. I'm not the only one who's going to miss Legolas." He swallowed hard and tried to speak. "Ada, I - I - You came." He stuttered. Elrond pulled his son into his arms.   
  
"Oh Estel, of course. Legolas was loved by many, but to you, Elladan and Elrohir he was as a brother. He was a part of our family and his loss is a terrible tragedy. We had to come." Aragorn nodded and clung to Elrond.   
  
"I feel so lost." He whispered. "I don't know what to do."   
  
"Shhh." Elrond soothed. "Try to relax. We will help you."  
  
They had finally moved to Aragorn's chambers. The King was asleep, worn out by his grief. Arwen sat by the bed, her eyes never leaving her husband. She had just explained to her father and brothers the events surrounding Legolas' death. It had not been easy to speak of it, but she was glad for their presence. She had felt very alone the past two days.  
  
Elrond looked sadly at his daughter as she finished the tragic story. "And how fares Gimli?" He asked softly. Arwen shook her head.   
  
"Not well Ada." She said. "He blames himself for Legolas' death. He has not left his chambers. He will take neither food nor drink. The servants tell me he has almost destroyed his room in his rage. I - I have not had chance to talk with him." Elrond nodded.   
  
"It's all right Arwen. I will speak to him. You should get some rest my Daughter. You look exhausted." Indeed, Arwen had not slept since the events of the previous two days. Despite her grief, it had been left to her to make the necessary arrangements, as Aragorn and Gimli had been all but useless. Elrond pressed his daughter gently on to the bed. "Rest." Elrond said. "I will take care of everything." Arwen nodded and lay down, for once content to let her father take over. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was asleep.  
  
With a sad sigh, Elrond left the room and went to see to the grief-stricken dwarf.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Flashback continues next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 3 Rememberance

Just wanted to thank +++++++O'Shea for beta reading this one for me! I took most of your suggestions!  
  
Ever After - Chapter 3  
  
'Yesterday we shook hands,  
  
My friend,  
  
Today a moonbeam lightens my path,  
  
My guardian.'  
  
Angels fall first - Nightwish  
  
  
  
Gimli stared around what had once been his room in the palace. It was hardly recognisable as such now; most of the furniture had been destroyed, as had anything else within reach. His axe lay where he had dropped it after his rage had finally given way to tears. It wasn't right, he thought bitterly. It should never have been the elf. It should have been him. If only he'd seen that soldier earlier. It was his fault, all his fault! He knew it was and nothing would make him believe otherwise. Lord Elrond had tried to lift the blame from him yesterday, but the dwarf would have none of it. Legolas had died because of him, and the guilt would haunt him forever.   
  
Gimli snarled as he heard a knock on the door. Why couldn't they leave him alone? "What do you want?!" He yelled through the closed door. He did not want to have to face anyone, he felt sure he would start crying again. The terrified voice of a young servant girl came back in reply.   
  
"Lord Gimli, King Thranduil has arrived. He has asked to speak with you." Gimli's rage fled at the words. The bone-deep sorrow that the rage had hidden returned instantly. If he felt like this, then what was Legolas' father going through? He did not wish to, but he knew he had to speak with the Elven-King. Taking a deep breath, Gimli tried to calm himself. Then, with a shaking hand, he opened the door of his room and went to face the King of Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
Thranduil stood by a tree in the gardens, leaning on the thick trunk for support. He had just come from the Room of Waiting where his son lay. He tried to force the images from his mind. That was not how he wanted to remember Legolas. His son had always been so full of life, always ready with a smile and a joke. Just like his mother. A deep pain filled him. His wife had died two thousand years ago, when Legolas was very young. Now Legolas was gone too. Was there anything left to live for?  
  
  
  
Gimli slowly approached the Elven-King. Thranduil's back was facing him and the elf was gripping the trunk of the tree he stood by. The dwarf went to speak, but Thranduil heard him coming and turned around.   
  
"Master Dwarf." He said softly. Gimli's heart almost stopped. He had never realised before how much Legolas had looked like his father. When Thranduil had turned, he'd thought, just for a second, that it was Legolas and not Thranduil who stood before him. Trying to control his emotions, Gimli bowed low to the elf.   
  
"Lord Thranduil." He greeted him in a voice that trembled slightly.   
  
A period of silence followed as both elf and dwarf tried to figure out what to say. Eventually, it was Thranduil who spoke.   
  
"My son died to save your life." It was a statement, not a question. Fearing what the King would say next, Gimli could only nod. "He thought highly of you. I had always feared what would happen when you and Aragorn died and he was left alone." The King stifled a sob. "I need not have worried."   
  
The guilt that Gimli already felt intensified as he listened to his friend's father. He looked away, wishing more than ever that it had been he, not Legolas, who had died. He was sure the Elven-King must hate him, so he was unprepared for Thranduil's next words.   
  
"But he made the right choice." Gimli stared at the Elven-King in shock as he continued. "Legolas was always extremely loyal and protective. He would always put the lives of others before his own. If he had saved himself, he would have betrayed everything that he was." Thranduil looked sternly at Gimli. "So I suggest, Master Dwarf, that you live the remainder of your days in such a way that my son's death was not in vain."  
  
With that, the elf-lord turned and walked away, leaving Gimli rooted to the spot.  
  
  
  
The funeral was held the next day. In the customs of the Elves, Legolas' body was cremated and his ashes were given to Thranduil, to be scattered among the trees of Mirkwood.   
  
The eulogy that Aragorn gave moved even those who hardly knew the elf to tears. He spoke of their long friendship and of some of the many things that they had been through together. He told them of the Prince's love for his family and friends and his great affinity for all living things. Yet it was what he didn't say that held the most meaning. It was the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice that said all the things that words could not.   
  
There was not a single person in attendance that could not see the depths of the King's grief.   
  
  
  
Over the next few days, the guests that had come to Gondor for the funeral slowly began to leave, heading back to their homes and their lives. Thranduil was the first to leave. His son's funeral had almost broken his heart and he could no longer stay in the city where he had bid Legolas farewell. He had departed the morning after the funeral, taking Legolas' ashes with him.   
  
Before he had left though, he had called both Aragorn and Gimli to stand before him. Then he had placed Legolas' bow in Aragorn's hand and his twin knives in Gimli's. At the look of surprise on their faces the Elven-King had simply told them. "He would have wanted you to have them."   
  
The two friends had been touched by Thranduil's gesture and had vowed to always cherish the gifts. They would be a physical reminder of their greatest friend.  
  
Elrond and the twins stayed longer than most, helping and supporting Aragorn and Arwen, but eventually they could no longer ignore their duties back in Rivendell. Estel knew though, if ever he needed them, they would come back.  
  
  
  
The last to leave was Gimli. He had to return to the Glittering Caves, though he did not know how he could rule his people after all that had happened. Yet Thranduil's words stayed with him and in them he found strength. He would not let Legolas down. However hard it may be, he had to keep on living.  
  
  
  
~It smiled. This was a most wonderful stroke of luck. The elf's death had hit the King hard and it would take him many years to recover - if he ever did. A King weakened by grief was just what it needed. Now it had the time it needed to put its plan into action.~  
  
*End flashback*  
  
  
  
Aragorn slowly climbed the stairs to his rooms. Tomorrow it would be twelve years to the day that Legolas had died. In all that time the pain of losing his best friend had not lessened, though he had learned to live with it. Gimli had arrived earlier that day. It had become a ritual for them over the past twelve years to meet on that day and remember their friend and his life.   
  
He entered the room and saw Arwen sitting up in bed. Wordlessly he undressed and got into the large bed beside her.   
  
She waited until he was settled. When he had blown out the candle and laid down, she moved closer to him, laying her hand on his heart. "Estel?" She spoke softly, worried that what she had to say might upset him. He turned his head so that he could see her face.   
  
"Yes love?" He said, though he did not really wish to talk. Arwen took a deep breath.   
  
"It has been twelve years Estel and still you grieve. I know he was your best friend, but I am sure he would not want this. Legolas loved life, he would want you to live it to the full and not spend your time lingering in the past." Aragorn closed his eyes. He had known that she would bring this up sooner or later. The words hurt, but then, the truth often did.  
  
"Oh Arwen, I know that you are right, but I cannot help it. We went through so much together over so many years that I still cannot believe that we will never meet again." He looked at her closely. "I can see how it upsets you though, so for your sake and for Legolas' memory, I will try to move past the pain." He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.   
  
"I'm glad my love. Legolas would be too." She moved in his arms and kissed him tenderly. "Now get some sleep."  
  
  
  
~It growled in frustration. It had thought it had longer than this. Damn that she-elf! She was causing problems. It might have to take care of her.~  
  
  
  
Aragorn and Gimli walked side-by-side in the palace gardens. They said little, both lost in the memories. As they came to a large oak tree, Aragorn stopped. A memory pushed its way into his mind. Suddenly, he smiled and a quiet laugh escaped him.   
  
On hearing the laugh, Gimli turned and stared at his friend, mouth open in shock. Surely Aragorn was not laughing? Not on this of all days! "Aragorn?!" The dwarf gasped.   
  
"Forgive me Gimli." Aragorn said, still smiling. "I was just remembering a camping trip Legolas and I went on many years ago. It started raining and Legolas was afraid I would get ill, so we took shelter in the hollow of an old oak tree. We thought we'd be fine, but the rain became a storm and the tree was no longer safe. I got out fine, but as Legolas went to get out, a great gust of wind snapped a large branch off the tree opposite and by sheer bad luck, in fell into the hollow. Legolas just pinned himself to the back of the trunk in time! I cut him out eventually, but you should have seen his face when he realised that he, a wood-elf, was stuck in that tree!" Despite himself, Gimli laughed.   
  
"Oh, I can imagine it well enough!" He grinned. Aragorn looked down at the dwarf. There was a slight sparkle in his eyes.   
  
"We have lingered on the pain for too long my friend. We had many good times with Legolas. Let us remember those now." Gimli nodded in agreement and approval. Aragorn was right. The elf should be remembered with smiles and laughter, not tears.  
  
For the rest of the day they told each other stories of the adventures that they had shared with the Prince of Mirkwood. Often, Laughter could be heard ringing in the trees.   
  
Arwen heard the laughs and smiled. Perhaps things were finally looking up.  
  
  
  
~"No!" It cursed. Things were moving too fast! It would have to do something and soon, or all it's carefully made plans would come to nothing!~  
  
  
  
End Chapter 3 


	5. Chapter 4 Evil's First Strike

Me again! You'll probably be glad to know that it's action, action, action from here on! Um, I'm making the assumption that elven horses live longer than ordinary ones!  
  
WARNING - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE!   
  
Ever After - Chapter 4  
  
Arwen walked alone down the stone passageway that lead to the library. There had been much happening in the kingdom lately and she had not had much time to herself. But things were quiet this afternoon and she was looking forward to spending a few peaceful hours in the library. She had almost reached the doors when she became aware of a dark presence behind her. Before she had chance to move, a dark shadow of indefinable shape wrapped itself around her. She tried to scream, but the shadow covered her mouth. Using all her strength she struggled against the being, but to no avail. All her struggles did was to knock her circlet from her head, sending it clattering to the ground. She could only watch in horror as the evil being opened a dark portal in front of her and proceeded to drag her through it. As soon as she was inside of it a great weight crashed down on her senses and she lost consciousness.   
  
"Arwen?!" Aragorn walked around the palace calling his wife. It was getting late and he hadn't seen her since early afternoon. He didn't know where she could have gone. He stopped a couple of guards coming his way. "Have you seen the queen?" He asked. They shook their heads.   
  
"I'm afraid not, your Majesty." Said one. Aragorn frowned. Where was she?   
  
"I see." He replied. "If you do see her, please tell her that I am looking for her."   
  
"Yes your Majesty." The soldiers saluted and walked on.   
  
Aragorn wondered where to go next. He ran his mind over the places he'd looked. "The library!" He cried out loud. She liked to go there to relax, she'd probably been reading and lost track of the time, he decided. Turning on his heels, he headed quickly to the huge room. As he approached his eyes saw something at the edge of the path. Bending, he picked it up - and his blood ran cold. It was Arwen's circlet. "ARWEN!" He cried out and ran to the library, rushing and looking desperately for his wife, clinging to the fading hope that she had somehow dropped the circlet and not noticed. But the library was empty. Terror filled him and the King of Gondor ran like the wind to the first guards he saw. "The Queen is missing!" He told them with barely contained panic. "Organise search parties at once! FIND HER!" The soldiers nodded and ran to do the King's bidding. The order given, Aragorn ran to the stables to get his horse.   
  
Throwing open the doors he grabbed his tack and was just about to place the gear on his mount, when a quiet neigh from the far corner caught his attention. He looked over to see Telpëwen, Legolas' horse. The long-lived elven horse had been a gift to Legolas from Thranduil after Arod had passed away. Telpëwen had not been ridden since Legolas' death, but Aragorn knew that the spirited beast was much faster than his own. Hesitating only for a second, Aragorn moved away from his own mount and over to the elven-horse. Telpëwen was not used to wearing tack, but Aragorn knew she would take it in her stride. He felt no guilt at riding his departed friend's horse, he knew Legolas would have approved. In minutes he was ready and riding out to meet the captain of his guard, who would be leading the search. Desperate determination rose within him. He'd find Arwen. He had to. He couldn't lose anyone else.  
  
When Arwen awoke she found herself chained to a cold stone wall, surrounded by total darkness. But she did not need to see to know that evil was near, she could sense it. "Who is there?!" She called out. "Reveal yourself to me!" A cold laugh was heard in reply. "Who are you?!" She demanded again. Then she froze as she felt a cold hand placed under her chin.  
  
"So defiant." It whispered. "I will enjoy watching this." Nausea ran through Arwen at these words, but she forced herself to remain calm. Whatever this evil was, she would not give it the satisfaction of seeing her fear. But it was an exercise in futility, for the being could sense her emotions. "Yes." It said. "You are right to fear. For you have much to be afraid of." Arwen held her head up high.   
  
"My husband will come for me." She stated in a voice of steel. The being laughed again.  
  
"Oh." It hissed. "I do hope so. It will be greatly enjoyable to see how he handles his grief this time." It ran it's cold finger down the elf-maiden's cheek and then vanished. As soon as it was gone, a dim light slightly penetrated the darkness, giving just enough light to see by. Arwen cast her eyes over her surroundings. She could just make out several forms coming towards her. As they got closer she identified them and icy fear ran through her. Orcs. She was in a den of orcs.  
  
Aragorn rode swiftly though he knew not where he was going. There was no clue as to Arwen's whereabouts, all he knew was that she had been going to the library at some point that day. So he did the only thing he could - He opened his heart and called out for her. "Please, Arwen, help me find you. Please." His hand went to her Evenstar pedant that he still wore around his neck. "I need you."  
  
The whip cracked against her back for the hundredth time. Her dress was in tatters and her back was raw and bloodied from all the lashings. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. One of the larger orcs gripped her face in his hand. Slowly he raked his nails down her face, causing a line of deep scratches to appear, blood welling up almost instantly. "You're brave she-elf." The beast growled. "But we're only just getting started." Without further warning, he grabbed her arm and bent it viscously back. There was a sickening crack as the bone snapped. The sharp pain that shot through her made her breath catch. Her head swam, she could hardly focus anymore. Laughing, the orc grabbed the injured arm and bent it in the other direction.   
  
She screamed.  
  
The Evenstar glowed brightly catching Aragorn's attention. "Arwen?" He whispered. The pendant seemed to glow brighter in response. "Lead me." A light tugged slightly at his consciousness, telling him which way to go. Pulling Telpëwen round, he galloped in the direction the pendant was pulling him in. He prayed he was not too late.  
  
Arwen whimpered. Her resolve had shattered with her arm, she could no longer hold back the searing pain. She could no longer see, the lead orc had smeared a dark mud-like substance over her eyes some hours ago. It had burned with the intensity of a dying sun before solidifying and fusing her eyelids together. She wondered if she would ever see again and if she'd live long enough to care. "Estel." She whispered. "Where are you?"  
  
He was near. He could feel it. He urged Telpëwen to go even faster and soon the ground was but a blur beneath him. His guards followed as best they could, but they could not keep up with the elven-horse. Aragorn was glad he had kept the animal after Legolas had died - he had very nearly sent it back to Mirkwood. They were close to the hills now, hills that were full of old caves and holes. It wasn't long before a foul stench assailed his nose. "Oh Valar." He breathed in fear. "Orcs."  
  
Following his nose and the glow of the Evenstar he soon came to the crumbling entrance of the den. Now he could hear them, laughing and gloating. He knew without a doubt that his wife was in there. He slid off Telpëwen and drew his sword. His guards then rode up behind him and followed suit. "Follow me." He grated. "Kill all that oppose you." With a loud yell of rage he led his men into the cave.   
  
With an evil sneer, the lead orc raised a knife at the bound and blinded elf-maiden. The knife was coated in the sticky black substance that was morgul poison. There was very little of the stuff left these days, but they had enough for one stab wound. But as he began to bring the knife down towards Arwen's shoulder, there came a shout. "Listen!" Cried an orc near the entrance passage. "Someone's coming!"   
  
"Men!" The leader yelled, sniffing the air. "Arm yourselves!" Dropping the poisoned knife, he grabbed his sword and raced to the entrance.   
  
Aragorn swung his sword in front of him, neatly decapitating an orc that had dared to get in his way. He was deadly in his single-mindedness. Nothing would keep him from Arwen. All around him his men were fighting the orcs, defending their King and praying for their Queen. As the orc ranks thinned, Aragorn pushed his way towards the back of the cave. More orcs blocked his way the deeper in he went, but he cut them down with brutality born of rage and fear. Soon, only the leader remained. Aragorn's eyes blazed as he beheld the last obstacle standing between he and his wife. He snarled and launched himself at the orc. The evil creature dodged, bringing his blade round, striking at Aragorn's side. The King twisted just in time and missed the blades cruel blow. He dropped into a crouch as the orc came round and attacked again. His sword swept at the orcs feet, the razor-sharp metal severing the limbs at the ankle. With a howl of rage and pain the orc fell onto it's back. Aragorn did not hesitate and plunged his sword into the orcs dark heart, killing it. No sooner was this done, than he was running again, seeking his beloved.   
  
He raced into the back of the cave and there he saw her, hanging limply from her chains. "Oh, Ilutivar, no!" His voice broke as he took in the battered and broken body. With a sweep of his sword he cut the chains from her wrists and cradled her in his arms. "Arwen." He whispered brokenly. "Oh, Arwen." Her injuries were heart breaking to see. Her right arm was broken twice, as were all the fingers on that hand. Her left leg had fared little better, being broken twice below the knee. Her back and arms were a mess of ugly welts caused by constant whipping and her eyes - her eyes were obscured by a hard black substance that had stuck to her face. She did not respond as he held her. "Arwen, please." He begged. His hands searched frantically for a pulse. His breathed a small sigh of relief when he found it a moment later. She lived, but barely. Whether she would remain in this world for much longer remained to be seen. "VALAR!" Aragorn cried out in grief. "Why do you allow these things?! Why?! Oh Elbereth! Is there no one who can stop this suffering?!"  
  
The arrow fell from Legolas' hands. All time had frozen. "Legolas!?" Said Haldir in alarm. The prince slowly looked up. "Are you all right?" Haldir asked. Legolas looked at him with eyes full of confusion and pain. "Legolas?" Haldir said again. The prince shook his head.  
  
"I can't take this anymore." He whispered hoarsely. "It's too much! I just can't bear it!" Then, without another word he began to run, heading directly for the Silver City.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Need I say it? To be continued! 


	6. Chapter 5 Desperate Prayers

I forgot to mention this when I posted Chapter 4, but I had a lot of problems uploading Chapter 3. Anyone who found that it cut off just as Gimli and Thranduil were about to speak only got about a third of it! You may want to go back and read the whole thing!  
  
Ever After - Chapter 5  
  
"Legolas!" Haldir called out to his friend, but the Prince ignored him and kept running. Haldir cursed and ran after him. "Ai Valar, why me?" he sighed as he tried to catch up.  
  
Legolas ran until even elven endurance failed him. Only then did he stop and allow Haldir to finally catch up. As the March Warden neared he could see the distress on his friend's face. "Legolas, what's going on?" He demanded. "Your strange behaviour is really starting to scare me." Legolas could not meet Haldir's gaze.  
  
"I heard him." He said quietly. "I heard Estel calling. Something is terribly wrong in Middle-Earth, Haldir. I have to know what it is. I'm going to the city, to beg an audience with the Valar." Haldir looked at him carefully.   
  
"Do you think they'll speak with you?" He asked the Prince. Legolas looked at him with a look of total despair.  
  
"I hope so Haldir. Because if they don't, I fear I shall lose any sanity that I have left." He looked questioningly at the other elf. "Will you come with me?" Haldir smiled.  
  
"Aye my friend, I will come with you, if only to prevent you from getting yourself into more trouble!" Legolas smiled.   
  
"Thank you. I am glad you are here Haldir." The Lorien elf smiled.   
  
"You are welcome. But please, slow down. At this rate we'll kill ourselves!" He sighed. "Again."  
  
  
  
Aragorn sat by Arwen's bedside. He had tended to her wounds and made her comfortable in bed. Her back was wrapped in soft linen bandages and her broken bones had been put in splints. He had eventually managed to remove the black substance over her eyes, though it had been a long and difficult task. Once removed, some of the damage had become apparent. The skin underneath was horribly inflamed and had turned an unpleasant shade of purple. He had gently rubbed a soothing cream on the damaged skin, but until the swelling went down, he had wrapped a bandage over her eyes. It would be some time before he would know if her sight had been impaired or lost. She had yet to regain consciousness, but had cried out in agony as Aragorn had tried to heal the terrible injuries. Eventually, he'd drugged her to ease her pain.   
  
If he was honest, he didn't know how he'd managed to treat her. Every wound he saw seemed to tear out a piece of his heart. He knew that she was not yet out of danger, the wounds were grievous and her will weak. Holding her uninjured hand in his own, he spoke to her softly in the Grey Tongue. Silent tears ran down his face as he begged her not to give up the fight. He had already lost his best friend, if Arwen died it would destroy him.  
  
For two days he remained at her side, tending to her wounds and whispering words of life in her ear. Sometimes he sang to her and although he did not have the high sweet voice of the elves, the elven melodies seemed to soothe the injured Queen.   
  
It was as he finished an ancient ballad that he heard her start to stir. "Arwen?" He spoke her name urgently. She moaned softly in pain. "Come on Arwen." He pleaded. "Come back to me." Her hand moved slightly in his and she moved her tongue to moisten her parched lips.   
  
"Estel?" She whispered.   
  
"I'm here love." He soothed, holding her hand a little tighter. "It's okay, you're safe now."  
  
She tried to open her eyes and found that she could not. "Where am I?!" She cried, beginning to panic. "I can't see! Estel, I can't see!"   
  
He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. "I know. Your eyes were hurt, I bandaged them. Please love, try to relax. Everything will be alright." Yet even as he spoke the words, he felt a pain deep in his heart. He didn't know if she would fully recover, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her just yet. His words seemed to calm her though, for she settled back against the soft pillows.   
  
Aragorn found himself feeling relieved that she couldn't see him just then; he was shaking with strain of trying not to cry at the pitiful state of his wife. He sank his head into his free hand. He felt so very alone.  
  
  
  
~It grinned. The she-elf had lived, but that did not matter. It had achieved what it set out to do; now there was no stopping it. Soon, the time would come to reveal itself to the world.~  
  
Legolas stood in front of the great tower in tower in the centre of the Silver City. This was a sacred tower, for at the very top was a room where those wishing to speak with the Valar could call upon them. There was no guarantee of an answer, but the Valar were not unkind, if the reason for calling on them was genuine, they would come. Holding his head high in determination, he pushed open the door and went inside. Haldir followed close behind him and together they climbed the one thousand steps to the top.  
  
There was no door at the top, instead the two elves walked through a high archway made of white stone. Silver stars were carved into it and seemed to possess a life of their own. Along the edges of the arch were inscriptions in elvish, proclaiming the tower as the gateway to the Valar. The curved walls were decorated with silver and gold paintings of the earliest days of Valinor, when the two trees still lived and gave light and all were at peace. The domed ceiling was painted with a giant sunburst, the golden edges merging into the paintings on the walls. The rest of the room was bare, save for a circular stone dais in the centre. It stood exactly a metre high and was made in the image of a great tree trunk. It was completely white. In front of it lay a small cushion of white satin, embroidered with gold writings.   
  
Legolas moved and knelt on the cushion. He cupped his hands in front of him and raised his eyes to the top of the dais. Then he began to speak.  
  
"Great Valar, those who created all things, I beg of you to hear me! I humbly request to speak with you; my heart is greatly troubled and speaks of terrible evil in Middle-Earth. Please, hear my plea." Bowing his head, he fell silent as he and Haldir waited hopefully for a response.  
  
It was barely perceptible at first. A pale glow around the dais. Then, as Legolas and Haldir watched, it began to get stronger and stronger until the room was filled with the light. It washed over the two elves, filling them with comfortable warmth. It pulsed for a moment and then receded, until it was hovering over the dais. With a bright flash the light vanished and took on the form of a beautiful Elven-Woman.   
  
"Elbereth." Breathed Legolas, and a split second later, he realised that he had spoken literally. For it was none other than the Queen of the Stars standing before him. Legolas placed his hand on his heart and averted his gaze. Behind him, Haldir went to his knees. One way or another, Legolas' future was about to be decided.  
  
  
  
The horse galloped across the open plains on the way to Gondor, It's rider clinging to the flowing mane with a death-grip. It was a rare sight indeed to see a dwarf on horseback, but then Gimli was a very unusual dwarf. Taught to ride by none other than Legolas, he had practised a lot in the past twelve years and was now a competent rider. He was glad of the skill too; he would never have got to Gondor this fast on foot. Still, he prayed he was not too late. Word had reached him two days ago of the Queen's ordeal and he had left for Gondor at once. His heart was heavy; this would be a terrible blow to Aragorn. He had only just made his peace with Legolas' death. Gimli prayed both Aragorn and Arwen were strong enough to survive this new pain.   
  
He rode into the white city and directly to the palace. The guards on duty recognised him and did not question his entrance.  
  
Having handed his horse to a young stable-hand, he headed to the King's private rooms.  
  
  
  
A soft knock on the door roused Aragorn from the light sleep he'd fallen into. "Come in." He answered softly, moving to see whom the newcomer was. His eyes opened wide when he saw the dwarf.  
  
"Gimli?! What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. The dwarf sighed.   
  
"Why do you think I'm here? I came as soon as I heard." He looked sadly at the King. "How is she?"   
  
Unable to speak, Aragorn led Gimli to the bed where Arwen lay sleeping. He heard his short friend suck in a sharp breath as he saw the state of the elf-maiden.   
  
"Oh Gods, Aragorn, I'm so sorry." He said in a voice no more than a whisper. He hated to ask the next question, but he had to know. "Will she live?"   
  
Aragorn's voice shook as he answered. "I don't know. She's so weak. Even if she does - her eyes were badly damaged. I don't know if I can save her sight!" He turned his pain-filled eyes to the dwarf. "If she is blind she may not want to live. She'll fade...." He trailed off. His emotions were yet again threatening to get the best of him. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist. The King looked down and was shocked to find the gruff dwarf pulling him into a comforting hug.   
  
"Gimli..." Aragorn started, but the dwarf shook his head, not allowing the human to speak.   
  
"Have faith Aragorn." Gimli told him. "Remember, As long as we have hope, everything will come right in the end." He smiled slightly and looked the King in the eyes. "Isn't that what Legolas always used to say?"   
  
Aragorn looked at Gimli for a moment before bending down and returning the hug. Gimli was right, Legolas had often said that. It was a play on his Elven name and something the elf had truly believed. It eased his heart a little to be reminded of it. Still, it was not enough to erase the pain he felt. His heart was full of hopeless despair and not even the memory of his greatest friend could chase it away.  
  
Breaking away from Gimli, he turned his eyes to the stars, just rising in the dusky sky. "Oh, Elbereth. Send me a light, help me find my way. I am lost."  
  
  
  
Elbereth looked down at the kneeling elven prince. "Look into my eyes, Legolas Thranduilion." She commanded gently. When she spoke, it was as if the stars echoed every word, and sent the beautiful song to the far reaches of the world.   
  
Legolas slowly moved his head to meet the gaze of the revered Valar. The stars sparkled in her eyes emanating a kindness that instantly put the prince at ease. She smiled softly, lighting up the room. "Your heart is aching, son of Thranduil." She said. "You still feel the call of the ones you left behind." Legolas nodded.   
  
"Yes, My Lady. I feel as if I have left something important undone, though I do not know what." Elbereth regarded Legolas thoughtfully. It was rare for an elf to feel the pain of Middle-Earth once they were in Valinor. She knew though, that this elf had spent many years among mortals, it had no doubt strengthened his connection to the lands there.   
  
"You have found no peace in our lands?" She asked gently. Legolas offered the Valar a small smile.  
  
"Valinor is more beautiful than I had ever dreamed of, but my heart seeks another beauty. The beauty of true friendship and total belonging." His confidence was growing and his eyes did not waver from the Star Queen's face.   
  
"You wish to go back." Elbereth stated.   
  
"With all my heart." Legolas replied. The great Queen looked sadly at the elf.  
  
"The power of the Valar is not what it once was." She told him. "No longer can we recreate that which has been destroyed. You have no body in that world, Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas' head dropped. It was hopeless then.   
  
Elbereth saw his despair, and in the distance, heard another pained cry. There was so much pain in the world outside of Valinor, she thought sadly. She wished to ease it, along with the pain of the elf in front of her. However, she knew that the only option was dangerous for the elf's soul, should something go awry, he would be lost to them forever. Still, she felt she had to give him the option.  
  
"There is one way, however." Legolas' head shot up as new hope filled him.  
  
"Yes my lady?" He asked, the hope filling his voice.   
  
"Your soul can return to Middle-Earth, but it could not take a physical form. You would be as the wind, always there yet never seen." She fell silent as the prince took in her words.   
  
"No physical form." Suddenly, Legolas knew exactly what that meant.   
  
"I'd be a ghost." He said aloud, slightly shocked.   
  
"Yes." Replied Elbereth. "You would have no substance, you could touch nothing. I know not how you would do that which you feel is undone, but it is all I can offer." Legolas paused only for a moment. It would be difficult yes, but it could not be worse than the pain in his heart. Slowly, he rose to his feet. He stood tall and proud before the Valar.  
  
"If that is the only way I can return, then so be it. I accept your offer."  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Review? Please? You know you want to!  
  
. 


	7. Chapter 6 Return

Disclaimer – Not male, not dead, not Tolkien.  
  
No action in this chapter, sorry. But plenty of emotional angst!  
  
Ever After – Chapter 6 - Return  
  
"Legolas, no!" Haldir cried out in alarm. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, that Legolas would prefer to be a spirit in Middle-Earth rather than a whole being in Valinor. "Don't you realise what you're saying?! You'd be dead in the very truest sense of the word!" Legolas turned away from Elbereth and gently gripped his friend's arms.   
  
"Haldir, please try to understand – I have to do this. Until I know that all is well with those that I hold most dear, I will never find peace in Valinor. My heart is already a ghost my friend, now my physical from will merely reflect that." Haldir shook his head in denial.  
  
"Legolas…." He wanted to say something - anything that might convince the Prince to change his mind. But the words failed to come, as he looked deep into his friend's eyes. He saw the pain and despair in the crystal-blue orbs and he knew that Legolas was right. He turned his face away; his eyes burning with unshed tears. Legolas had been his friend for millennia; it hurt to see him go, perhaps forever.  
  
"I'm sorry Haldir." Legolas said quietly. He hated to hurt his friend, but Haldir was safe, he knew that. His friends back in Middle-Earth were not.  
  
"What will I tell your mother?" Haldir asked softly. Legolas sighed.  
  
"Tell her the truth. That I'm sorry I had to leave and that I love her. I think she will understand." He smiled. "I will miss you my friend."  
  
Haldir gripped Legolas' arm tightly. "And I you, Legolas. I hope you find what you are looking for." Legolas returned the grip.   
  
"Thank you." Then he turned back to face Elbereth. He met her gaze and spoke without a trace of hesitation. "I am ready."  
  
The Queen of the Stars nodded almost imperceptibly. "Very well, Prince of Mirkwood. If that is your decision, I shall see it done. But know this – Should your heart find peace, you will be returned safely to Valinor. However, should you fall into darkness, you will be forever lost to us. You must be careful, there is a great shadow moving towards those lands, a shadow that would consume your soul without hesitation." The stars in her eyes glowed as she spoke.  
  
Legolas bowed. "I understand and I will heed your words. I thank you for this, great Valar." She smiled kindly, pleased by his words.   
  
"Then go, and find the missing piece of your heart." She raised her hand and shimmering starlight engulfed the elf. His body shimmered for a moment and then vanished.  
  
Haldir stared at Elbereth, unsure what to do or say. He felt utterly lost and alone. The Valar looked kindly at the Lorien elf. "Fear not for your friend, Haldir of Lorien. His spirit is strong and his soul pure. I would not have sent him if I did not think he had an excellent chance of success. It will take much to overcome him."  
  
Haldir bowed respectfully. "Thank you, great Elbereth. I will try to keep my faith in his strength, though this evil concerns me greatly."  
  
"I understand your fear." Elbereth replied. "However, the heart holds much strength and a power greater than many ever realise."   
  
Not giving Haldir a chance to respond, she began to glow and with another blinding flash, she disappeared, leaving the March Warden alone with his thoughts.  
  
The light around Legolas cleared and his surroundings came into focus. Although he had never been to this part of the world before, he recognised it immediately. The Grey Havens. He glared at the single ship that lay in the harbour. "Rub it in, why don't you." He grumbled, though he was sure Elbereth was not listening. Then he glanced down and saw his hands. Or rather, he saw through them. "Oh my." He said, shocked, despite expecting just this. "I really am a ghost!" He stood there for several minutes, trying to adjust to his new state. He tried to touch a tree and found he could not. His hand went straight through the trunk. "What have I got myself into?" He muttered.   
  
Within about an hour he had got the hang of moving about. The quickest way of getting anywhere was to glide; though he found he could also walk normally. Being able to walk straight though obstacles was a great advantage; it saved making any diversions. With a small smile he set off, gliding swiftly towards Gondor.  
  
  
  
Gimli stood by Aragorn as he changed the bandage on Arwen's eyes. The rest of the injuries had begun to heal, but her eyes were still in a terrible state. The dwarf silently handed the King a soft cloth. He could hardly bear to look at the cracked, infected skin and swollen lids.   
  
Arwen moaned as her injuries were treated. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness the past few days, waking only to take the broth that Aragorn helped her to drink.   
  
Yesterday, Aragorn had finally sent for Elrond. He had wanted to spare his Father this pain, but Arwen was not healing as she should and he needed the Elven-Lord's experience. He had not said what had happened to her, only that she'd been injured, for he would not allow his father to hear such news by way of a messenger. He only hoped his Father could help her, as he had been unable to help his own wife.  
  
Legolas was surprised at the speed with which he arrived in Gondor. Apparently, ghosts could travel far more quickly than any living being. Dropping from a glide into a walk, he finally entered the White City.   
  
Almost instantly he knew that something was wrong. There was a quietness about the city that had not been there before and a feeling of darkness that was greatly unsettling. Elbereth had been right, there was a great evil hanging over Aragorn's city. He wondered if Aragorn knew about it.   
  
He hurried towards the palace, walking straight past the guards and through the doors. Inside, though the palace looked exactly as he remembered, the whole place felt wrong. An air of pain and fear could be felt wherever he went and the darkness he'd sensed outside was far worse here. His fear for Aragorn's safety was now approaching panic, as he once again began to glide towards his old friend.  
  
Walking through the doors to Aragorn's room, his eyes fell upon his old friend. Aragorn was asleep in a chair next to the bed, his head resting on the mattress near Arwen, his hand clasped in hers.  
  
Legolas let out a low cry when he saw Arwen. He knew without a doubt that this was the work of the evil he sensed in the city. Anger filled him at the pain and suffering this darkness was causing his friends. This could not be allowed. He vowed then to find out the identity of this evil. Once he'd discovered what it was, somehow he'd find a way to stop it. Even if he had to sacrifice his soul.  
  
The riders raced towards Gondor, the hooves of their horses leaving a trail of dust in their wake. They rode side-by-side, tall and proud. The shorter of the two had hair as dark as the night, while the other was crowned with sunlight. Both wore expressions of worry and determination.  
  
As the gates of Gondor neared, they could see the guards standing by the gate. As they watched, one left his post and began to run.  
  
Legolas turned at the sound of running. A moment later there was a quick knock and a guard entered.   
  
Aragorn woke as the door opened. He blinked sleepily and looked at the guard who had disturbed his slumber. "What is it?" He asked, somewhat irritably. The guard bowed.   
  
"Forgive the intrusion, My Lord. Two riders have been seen approaching Gondor. We believe one of them to be Lord Elrond, Sire." Aragorn jumped up at the mention of his father's name.   
  
"Thank the Valar." He looked down at Arwen and then at the guard. "I must speak with Lord Elrond. Watch over the Queen while I am gone." The guard placed his hand over his heart.   
  
"My Lord, I would guard her with my life." Aragorn knew that the man spoke the truth, but he still felt reluctant to leave.   
  
Legolas walked over to Aragorn and placed a ghostly hand on his friends shoulder. "Fear not mellon nin, I shall not leave her side." He said gently, though he knew the King could not hear him. He had to say something, he had to try.  
  
  
  
Aragorn suddenly felt strangely comforted. He no longer feared leaving Arwen for a moment. "It must be because father's here." He mumbled as he hurried off.   
  
Aragorn went swiftly to the front of the palace. In the courtyard, two elves were just dismounting. As he had been told, one was his father, the other, somewhat to his surprise, was Lord Glorfindel. He had expected at least one of the twins.   
  
"Estel." Elrond went to his son and took him into his arms. He looked hard at the King. "What happened Estel?" He asked urgently. "What happened to my daughter?" Aragorn's heart clenched painfully as he softly answered.   
  
"Orcs, Ada. It was orcs."  
  
Elrond worked desperately, doing everything he could to try to save his child. He tried his best to ignore the pain and worse, the doubt in his heart. Aragorn and Glorfindel stayed close by, assisting him. "At least there was no poison." He thought. "That is a slight blessing." But he still wasn't convinced he could save her. He hadn't been able to save Celebrian. "Please Ilutivar." He prayed. "Do not take my daughter from me, from Estel. We have lost too much already."  
  
In the background, Legolas watched. An invisible tear slid down his translucent cheek. So much suffering, it wasn't right. He could watch no more. He slipped through the door and began to move towards the centre of the palace, to the hall of records. He needed to find out what had been happening since he had died. Then he could begin to seek for whatever evil was threatening Gondor and his friends.   
  
He only hoped he could figure out a way to turn the pages.  
  
Glorfindel shivered suddenly. For just a moment, he'd sensed someone else in the room with them. "That's ridiculous." He told himself. "The door is still closed. It was probably a breeze from the window." Yet he could not shake the feeling that there was more going on here than any of them realised.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
The review button is such a *nice* button! Why don't you press it and see? ;) 


	8. Chapter 7 Progress and Setbacks

Back again! Thanks as always to my beta Tina and to all the reviewers! You guys really make my day! Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Ever After - Chapter 7  
  
Legolas stood in the hall of records, highly frustrated. He had not found any way of getting to the information he needed. He could see the books he wanted, he just couldn't touch them. "There must be a way!" He thought. Yet if there was, he couldn't think of it.   
  
Several hours passed and he still had not come upon a solution. His frustration had increased to the point of anger. He glared at the book and cried out.  
  
"Oh damnit all to Mordor! Just move, you blasted book!" Shaking his head, he turned away.  
  
A moment later, a loud 'thump' made him look back. What he saw made his jaw drop. The book was lying on the floor, directly below the shelf. He stared at the leather-bound volume in disbelief. "How did that happen?" He thought, shocked. "Did I somehow move it?" A memory suddenly came to mind of being scared as a child by older elflings, who told him that ghosts came into his room at night and moved things around. They had then crept into his room when he was sleeping and moved several items. He had been terrified for weeks, until his father caught the elflings and reassured him that there was no such thing as ghosts. Legolas grinned, how wrong Thranduil had been! Though he doubted the elflings had known that they actually spoke the truth! His grin widened as he was struck by a sudden urge to seek out the now-grown elves and take his revenge. For if he could move things my, how he could scare them! He laughed softly and shook his head. He had no time for such things; He was here to help Estel. Besides, he had to make sure that it hadn't been a fluke.   
  
He spent the next three hours practising moving objects. Light items, like the pages of a book were not a problem, but anything larger required a significant amount of energy and concentration. He quickly realised that this was not something he could use lightly, just moving a book drained him considerably. The blackness that encroached at the edge of his vision proved that he could lose control over his spirit if he exerted himself too much. It was frustrating; he would not have thought a ghost would suffer those kinds of limitations.  
  
When he felt suitably rested, he moved the book to a quiet corner and placed it on a table. Out of habit, he tried to sit down, but to his great annoyance, he found that he could not remain on the chair, he kept going through it. He soon gave up and instead floated cross-legged in front of the table. Then he finally began to read.  
  
What he found disturbed him greatly. Great increases in the amount of violent occurrences in and around the city, starting with his own death and going right up to Arwen's capture and subsequent torture. His shook his head. The increases of trouble were obvious, but it was equally as obvious that nothing had been done about it. "How could Estel not have noticed?" He murmured. "What could have clouded his judgement so badly?" Realising that those answers were not to be found in the book, he returned the great volume to the shelf and left the room. The book had helped, now he had to see to those that the events had affected.  
  
He walked along the familiar halls, letting his mind ponder what he had discovered, while his feet made their own way to Aragorn's rooms.  
  
He was so lost in thought, that he almost didn't see the dark from materialising in front of him. He looked up just in time. "Ai, Valar!" He thought, jumping back. He didn't know if it could affect him, but he had no desire to find out. It was clear to him that this was something to do with the evil he'd been sensing.   
  
As he watched, the form took roughly the shape of a man. There was a head, arms and legs, but no features could be discerned. It began to walk in long strides, manoeuvring its dark, smoky form along the passageway.   
  
Legolas followed at a discreet distance, watching closely. Suddenly it let out a noise that sounded like a laugh and quickened its pace. Alarmed, Legolas followed it round the corner. What he saw sent fear running through him. Walking slowly along the hall, oblivious to everything, was Gimli.   
  
Under other circumstances, Legolas would have been delighted to see the dwarf, now however, he feared for his friend's life. He wanted to cry out, but it would have been useless. Gimli would not hear him; there was nothing he could do. Besides, he could not risk this strange being discovering him. He watched the dark form move, all the while praying to Ilutivar for his friend's safety.   
  
The dark form enveloped the small being, covering him completely. Legolas forced back the cry that threatened to come out. Then it backed off, and opened a portal in front of it. It shimmered with dark light as it stepped through and vanished. "Gimli!" Legolas cried and dashed forward. The Dwarf was standing very still and looked dazed. There was a fading black shadow hanging around him, the evil creature's mark. Legolas would have given anything at that moment to be able to talk to his friend, but the sad truth was, he had nothing left to give. Not knowing what else to do, Legolas waited until the shadow faded. Then Gimli shook himself and came back to the world. He blinked and realised where he was.   
  
"That was odd." He muttered. "Must have fallen asleep." Shaking his head, he continued towards his room. Legolas groaned. Leave it to the dwarf not to notice the unusual.   
  
"Even dead I've got more brains than you!" The elf silently fumed. Still, he followed the dwarf; worried about the effect the creature might have had on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gimli entered his room and dropped his axe into its stand. He sighed heavily and walked over to the table. He ran his hand lightly over the items the lay there. "I wish you were here." He muttered. "We're so lost without your guidance." Then his hand drifted away and he moved to the window.   
  
Legolas moved to see what was on the table. He gasped in surprise. There, lying on a velvet cushion were -   
  
"My knives!" Legolas looked at Gimli in astonishment. Had he kept them all these years? He found himself feeling glad that the friendship they'd shared had not waned, even in death. "I am here Gimli. I wish I could tell you, my friend."  
  
He stayed a while longer, but Gimli did nothing more than stare out of the window. Legolas watched him carefully, but he could see no lingering effects from the dark creature. Deciding that there was nothing more he could do at the present time, Legolas left his friend to his thoughts.   
  
He also needed to think, about what he'd just seen and how he could find out what it wanted, before it did anymore harm.  
  
  
  
Tears fell down Elrond's face. His fears had been realised; he'd failed again. He held Arwen's hand in his own, not speaking, not knowing what to say. Estel was next to him, pale and unmoving. Glorfindel stood in the corner, offering silent support. This would be hard on the family he knew, but he would be there to offer whatever help he could.   
  
The Balrog-slayer feared for Elrond. He did not know how much more tragedy the elf-lord could take. That his heart hadn't broken already was nothing short of a miracle. He watched as Elrond softly spoke to his daughter.   
  
"Arwen?" She mumbled something in response and tried to look at her father. But the eyes she turned on him were blank and unseeing, as they would now always be. Despite his best efforts, he had been unable to undo the damage to Arwen's eyes. He had finally given up that morning. Now he had to break the news to his only daughter.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel stepped quietly out of the room. The family needed some time alone to come to terms with this. He found himself glad that the twins were not here. They had wanted to come and were furious at being precluded, but Elrond had insisted that they stay behind and watch over Imladaris. Glorfindel knew though, that he had wanted to spare his sons this new nightmare. Though Aragorn's message had been vague, Glorfindel couldn't help but wonder if Elrond had known somehow. "Well." He thought. "Whatever his reasons, It was the right decision. They do not need another nightmare tormenting their souls."   
  
That Elladan and Elrohir would eventually hear of their sister's condition was something he couldn't prevent forever, but he hoped that by that time, Arwen would be in a better state than she was now. Glorfindel, like Elrond, would spare the twins any and all unnecessary pain.  
  
  
  
"Ada." Arwen's voice was soft, a sign of her weakness. Elrond gripped her hand, steeling himself for the task to come.   
  
"Arwen. My beautiful daughter. I do not know how best to tell you this, my child. I - have done all I could, but the damage to your eyes, it was too much." His voice broke and tears rolled down his face. "Your sight is gone, my daughter. I have failed you."  
  
Arwen sucked in a sharp breath. "No." She whispered. She had been sure her father and Estel would cure her. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself while she came to terms with the truth. She was blind. She would never more see the stars or the sun. She would never see the beauty of this world. She would never see Estel's face again. Tears began to roll down her face. She shook from her sobs.  
  
Then warm arms engulfed her and she sank back against her husband's chest.   
  
"Shhh, Love." He soothed. "I'm here. We'll get through this somehow love, I swear it." Moving one arm, he reached out and pulled his father closer. "All of us."  
  
  
  
Legolas glided into the gardens and made his way to his favourite tree. From here he could see the palace in all its glory. Yet the glory he saw was not what it had once been. The evil in the city had long been eating away at the light that Gondor gave. The ghostly prince frowned. The library had yielded no answers, the oldest texts being younger than him. He needed an elven library, but the closest was in Rivendell and he dare not leave Gondor. He tried to think, but worry for Aragorn and his other friend's was almost all consuming, leaving little room for anything else.   
  
He decided to head back to Aragorn's chambers, perhaps answers would come easier in the presence of his friend.   
  
  
  
As he moved away, he saw another figure enter the garden. He easily recognised the fair being as Lord Glorfindel. The ancient elf had an expression of utter sorrow on his face. Legolas came closer as he walked past, knowing why the other elf was so sad. He gave Glorfindel a sympathetic look. He knew how he felt.   
  
The Prince moved to the side, but at that moment Glorfindel also turned. Before Legolas had a chance to react, Glorfindel walked straight through him.   
  
He gasped as he felt the disruption to his form. It was unlike passing trough a tree or an inanimate object; the feeling of two souls crossing paths was intense and disorientating. He stood still, trying to bring his focus back to the present. He was unprepared for what happened next.  
  
Glorfindel froze. Something had passed through him. Something impossibly familiar. "Can it be?" he thought. He knew better than most of the strange ways of the Valar. With a voice barely louder than a whisper, he spoke a single questioning word.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
END CHAPTER 7  
  
*In a ghostly voice* Review! Reviewwwww! 


	9. Chapter 8 Into the Shadow

Sorry about the delay! I had horrible writers block!  
  
Big thanks and bigger hugs to Tina for beta-ing! I know how busy you are mellon nin and I appreciate it so much!  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own it. Though if Legolas and Elrohir are ever up for sale, I'm buying!  
  
For those of you who have been wanting to know more about 'IT' read on...  
  
Ever After - Chapter 8  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The word stopped the ghost in his tracks. With agonizingly slow movements he turned, moving to face the ancient elf. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He had not thought it was possible to detect his presence. He stood where he was, not know what to do or say.   
  
"Please." He thought. "Let him hear me. Let me talk to him."  
  
Glorfindel's head was spinning. Was it possible? Had he really sensed the presence of the dead Prince? With slow deliberation, he looked all around him before speaking again.  
  
"Legolas? Is that you? If it is, please make yourself known to me."  
  
Legolas grinned. Glorfindel had sensed him! "Glorfindel can you hear me?" He asked urgently. He knew this could be the most important thing that had happened since his return, being able to communicate with one of the living could be invaluable in his fight against this strange new enemy.   
  
Glorfindel however, did not react to his words. Worried, the Prince tried again. Still, there was no response. Legolas felt slightly panicked. If he didn't do something soon, Glorfindel would leave!  
  
The Balrog-Slayer sighed. His question had yielded no reply. Perhaps he had been mistaken. There had been a lot happening lately, it had probably awakened the painful memories of the Princes' death. With a sad sigh he went to leave.   
  
  
  
"No!" Legolas cried out as he saw Glorfindel move away. Glancing around him, he searched for ideas. Only one came to mind. Knowing he was probably going to regret it, he stepped in front of the elf and waited as he stepped forward, once more placing Legolas' spirit inside of him. As soon as the contact occurred, Legolas shouted as loud as he could inside the Balrog-Slayer's mind.  
  
"GLORFINDEL! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
Glorfindel reeled back and almost fell. He certainly hadn't imagined that!   
  
"Legolas! Yes, I can hear you!" Legolas sighed in relief.   
  
"Thank the Valar! I thought I had lost my chance!" Glorfindel was, to say the least, stunned. Despite the events of his own life, death and rebirth, he still found having a conversation with a dead elf who was shouting inside his mind slightly odd.   
  
"Legolas how are you here? Shouldn't you be in Mandos' halls?" A wry laugh echoed in his mind and he winced. "Could you keep it down please?" He asked. I can hear you perfectly, you don't need to shout!" Another laugh; quieter this time and Legolas' voice decreased in volume.   
  
"I am sorry my friend, I was not sure how much contact was necessary." He was elated; he had made contact with another! The contact needed was not that much either, he was now standing slightly away from Glorfindel, with only his hands resting on the other's shoulders. "As to the question of my presence here - it is a long story." The Balrog-Slayer grinned and sat down under a tree. "I have all day."  
  
..........  
  
~It smiled. All the suffering was really quite delicious. The She-Elf's torture had gone far better than planned, resulting in deep emotional pain for many. How it loved that pain and the power that it gained from it.~  
  
It had always been in the world. It was as old as evil itself, but had never gained the power to act on it's wicked desires. It had watched as Melkor, Sauron and other dark beings raised armies and attacked the peoples of Middle-Earth. It had grown bitter and jealous as they wreaked death and destruction all over the lands, while it remained weak and powerless in it's dark void.   
  
Then, a few hundred years ago, it had stumbled upon the answer. Every several thousand years, a portal opened, allowing it passage into Middle-Earth. For several days it could walk in those lands, instead of just watching them. Previous trips had been uneventful and had for some reason, always occurred in times of peace. But this time had been different.   
  
It had come upon a war being fought between men of different kingdoms. Fascinated, It had walked among them, watching in delight as men suffered and died all around. The pain created an intoxicating feeling of power that it had never experienced before. It had enjoyed the feeling greatly and had been angered when the portal had opened again and pulled It back to the void.   
  
However, back in the void, it had received a great surprise. It had not only felt power coming from the suffering, it had actually gained it! Although it was very little, the difference was obvious. For the first time, it had some control over the dark void. Over the next few thousand years, it had waited patiently for the portal to re-open. Every time it did, it went through and actively searched for places of suffering to fuel its power. As time went on, its power grew and it's control over the void increased. Over time, it had learned how to open a small portal of it's own, not big enough for it to pass through, but big enough to allow it to 'feed' directly.   
  
The big breakthrough had come when the elf had been killed. So dearly beloved was he that many hundreds of people had suffered and grieved at his passing. It had created a wave of power that had fed it almost constantly for twelve years. In that short space of time it had gained incredible power over the void, so that it could now enter the world at will, albeit for limited periods of time. It had even managed to manipulate portals to open where it desired, which was how it had got the she-elf into the orcs den. That had required a lot of power, but the resulting grief that had come from it had returned the power tenfold. Now it needed just a tiny bit more before it could finally take full control of the void and claim dominion over the world.  
  
Glorfindel let out a long breath. He was deeply concerned about what he'd just been told. Gondor was in more danger than anyone realised. Anyone except Legolas that is. Glorfindel realised how frustrating it must have been for the prince, not being able to communicate. Glorfindel had a sneaking suspicion that Legolas had only been able to communicate with him because of his past. He'd known death, spent time in Mandos' Halls. For the first time, he felt glad of those events. His death may have helped save lives thousands of years later. That is, if they could find and stop this thing in time.  
  
"Have you any idea as to what this being is?" Glorfindel asked Legolas. He heard the prince sigh.   
  
"No." He replied. "I only know that its presence is strongest in the palace. I fear for Estel and the others. I can watch over them - but I can take no action." Glorfindel smiled.   
  
"Fear not." He said. "Now that I know, I can guard them. I suggest you concentrate on trying to find out more about this evil and hopefully a way to defeat it."  
  
"I agree." Legolas replied. "I will leave now and return when I know more. Thank you Glorfindel. It eases my heart greatly to know that another is watching over them." Glorfindel smiled.   
  
"You are welcome Legolas. I hope you are successful."   
  
"Thank you." Legolas replied. He went to leave, then stopped suddenly. "Glorfindel?"  
  
"Yes?" The Balrog-slayer responded. Legolas was silent for a moment before continuing.  
  
"I think it would be best if you refrain from telling anyone about my presence. It is most likely they would not believe you and think you ill, I would not add to their burdens."   
  
Glorfindel sighed, but he knew that Legolas spoke the truth. It was up to them, at least for now. "Very well. I will head back to the palace immediately." Then he turned and left, leaving Legolas to ponder his next course of action.   
  
"Well well." It mused. "This is most interesting. What could sustain such a frail form in that world? I must find out. It could be a great source of power to me. But what would be the best way to go about it? Ahh yes, I know..."  
  
Aragorn lay on the bed, curled up next to Arwen. She had finally convinced him that he would not hurt her with his presence. In truth, his nearness brought her great comfort. Now that her sight was lost to her, she craved touch, using it to anchor herself to the world.   
  
Glorfindel quietly opened the door and slipped into the room. His heart almost broke at the sight. Estel looked so fragile, worse in some ways than Arwen. He blamed himself for her pain and the guilt was eating away at his soul.   
  
"Ai, Legolas." Thought Glorfindel. "I hope you find a way to end this needless suffering. I fear Estel's heart can not take much more pain."  
  
He moved forward and pulled a blanket over the sleeping King. He was reminded suddenly of all the times he, Elrond or one of the twins had done the same thing when Estel was but a child. How much had changed since those happy times. Stepping back he suddenly froze as an icy chill ran through his body, paralysing him. He gasped and tried to breathe, but found he could not. Panicking now, he tried to fight against the darkness that began to encroach upon his vision long enough to call for help, but he found that he no longer had any control over his body. A wave of fear washed over him as consciousness fled and he crumpled to the floor.  
  
Legolas glided swiftly to where he had seen Gimli engulfed by the dark being. Perhaps there was some sort of clue to be found there, some way to trace this evil to its lair.   
  
The moment he arrived at the spot, he felt an instant increase in the aura of evil that surrounded the entire city. Even if he had not witnessed the events that had occurred here, he would have known that something was amiss. The whole area screamed of darkness much worse than the mere absence of light.   
  
~It almost laughed. The ghost had done exactly as he'd predicted and incapacitating the other had been easy. Now it would find out what kept the elf-spirit tethered to this world.~  
  
Legolas tried to relax and open his mind. He reached out with his thoughts, blocking out the physical elements around him. He let the world fade from around him, much like he had done for inner clam when he had been alive. Now though, he sought answers from the other spirits that inhabited the world, the spirits and souls of trees, plants, insects and animals. So many beings, one of them must know something. Yet as his mind travelled, all he found was fear and pain. He tried to push past it, but it seemed only to grow in strength. It came from everywhere and seemed to be deeply engrained into all that he could feel. Then a surge of fear hit him like a physical blow. Mentally reeling, he pulled his mind back to the world, trying to focus on where he was. However, he was horrified when he found that he could not see the hallway in which he was standing. He could not see anything but a dark cloud. Too late he realised that he'd been trapped, the evil being he'd been seeking had found him first and had ensnared him in it's evil net. Now there was no way out.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
What has 'IT' done to Glorfindel? Will Legolas escape the evil net? Join me in chapter 9 for elf-lord angst and ghostly terror! COMING SOON!  
  
Heh heh - a cliffie - go me! 


	10. Chapter 9 Heart of Darkness

Hi all! Again, sorry for the delay, I'm just crazy-busy lately! A big thank- you to Tina for beta-ing as usual! *huggles*  
  
Well, things are really picking up now! I still have no idea how long this thing's going to be, but I foresee a lot of action coming!  
  
Disclaimer - Come on, it's obvious, right?!  
  
Ever After - Chapter 9  
  
The darkness was getting closer and closer to him. He looked around desperately for a way out, but he could find none. Tendrils of darkness reached out, ensnaring him in their grasp. He struggled, but to no avail. Far too late he remembered Elbereth's warning back in Valinor. "There is a great shadow moving towards those lands, a shadow that would consume your soul without hesitation." "Was this what she meant?" He wondered as the darkness took him further into its grasp. He could feel it invading his soul. He fought back the fear that threatened to paralyse him. He had to free himself from this darkness. Too much was riding on him to fail now! Summoning all his energy, he focused on the world outside the shadow, trying to pull his spirit to the lighter place beyond. With painfully slow movements he pulled himself away from the dark and back into the light. He gasped as his soul touched the edge of the shadow, almost shrinking back from the tangible evil. But he pressed on, fear for his friends continuing to drive him. Then, with a feeling that could only be described as an explosion within himself, he broke free and found himself once more in the palace hall. As he watched, the shadow once more took the vague form of a man. A portal opened up behind it and it vanished into the blackness before Legolas could so much as move. For a while after the shadow had gone, Legolas stood motionless. He had been deeply shaken by what he'd experienced, never before had he come so close to such evil. Had he been alive, he would have been breathing very deeply. Yet despite the terror, he had learned much. He had a better idea now of what this being was and what exactly it wanted. But he still did not know how to defeat it. That brief encounter had almost sent him into eternal darkness, longer exposure surely would. "There must be a way." He whispered. "There has to be."  
  
~It had to admit, It was surprised. The spirit had proven a lot stronger than expected. That the ghost had managed to escape was most impressive. It wondered about the power it had sensed. It drew It's power from pain and suffering, was it possible that there was also power in peace and well- being? It could certainly find no other source of strength for the spirit. But the real question was, how could it use that to It's advantage?~  
  
Aragorn stirred in his sleep. Something had woken him, but he wasn't sure what. Sitting up, he gently removed Arwen's arms from around his waist and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He went pale at the sight that greeted him; Glorfindel sprawled out on the floor by the bed, unconscious. "Glorfindel!" he cried and moved to kneel by the fallen Elf-Lord. He shook him, trying to wake him, but to no avail. "Estel?" Arwen called from the bed. "What is it, what has happened?" "Glorfindel!" He said. "He seems to have collapsed and I can't wake him! I must get father!" Carefully, he lifted the fallen elf and placed him on the bed. "I'll be right back." He said softly to his wife. Arwen nodded and moved her hand until it rested on Glorfindel's arm. "Don't worry my love. We'll be here." Aragorn smiled softly, even though she couldn't see it and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips before rushing out of the room.  
  
Lord Elrond had been walking back to his rooms when he heard the sound of running behind him. Recognising his son's footsteps he turned with a smile on his lips. "It is hardly dignified for a King to run Estel!" He teased. Aragorn shook his head, regaining his breath from the mad dash. Seeing the look on his son's face, Elrond's smile faded. He reached out and gripped his son's shoulders. "Estel, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked urgently. Aragorn took a deep breath. "Glorfindel - Ada, he collapsed." All the colour drained from Elrond's face. "Collapsed?" He repeated. "When? What happened?" Fear began to grow in him, along with the nagging feeling that this was not an isolated incident. Too much had happened in too short a time, it had to be the work of a single malevolent force. "I don't know exactly when." Aragorn said. "I fell asleep and when I woke he was laying on the floor by the bed. I tried to wake him, but I could not. Please Ada, you must come!" Elrond nodded and the King and the Elven- Lord raced towards the royal chambers.  
  
They entered to room to be greeted with a terrifying vision. Arwen knelt on the bed, trying to hold down the unconscious Glorfindel who was thrashing wildly and crying out in pain. "Arwen!" Aragorn cried out and ran to his wife's side. He gently pulled her away and took her place in trying to restrain Glorfindel. Elrond moved to his friend's side. "Estel, try to calm him as best you can. I need to fetch supplies from the healers." Aragorn nodded. "Go quickly Ada. I fear for him." He said softly. "As do I Estel." Elrond replied as he exited the room.  
  
In the healer's rooms, Elrond quickly helped himself to the items he needed. His wordless actions went unquestioned; no healer would dare challenge the father of their King. Gathering everything in his arms, Elrond hurried back to the royal chambers anxious to return to Glorfindel. He could feel the despair welling within him. It was akin to the helpless pain he'd first experienced when Gil-galad had been killed and again when Celebrian had been tortured. It was the same feeling that had overcome him upon receiving news of Legolas' death when he faced coping with his own grief as well as supporting his devastated sons. It was the same pain he'd felt most recently when he'd learned of his daughter's torment. Yes, he knew this feeling well and he hated it. He despised feeling helpless and alone. What was worse was that through all those other events, from Gil-galad to Arwen, Glorfindel had been there to help him through it. In all those years the Balrog-slayer had never suffered any thing other than minor injuries in battle. For him to fall now, struck by an unseen, unknown enemy was almost inconceivable. He quickened his pace as he headed back to his son's rooms, desperate not to lose anyone else.  
  
Legolas drifted, deep in thought, not going in any particular direction. He was mildly surprised then, when he found himself outside Gimli's rooms. Deciding that he might as well check on his old friend, he stepped through the door. He still had not determined if the dark being had retained any lasting effect on the dwarf. Entering the room, he was immediately comforted by the scene that met his eyes. Gimli sat on a low chair, his axe in his lap. He was running a large sharpening stone repeatedly over the blade. A smile tugged at the elf's lips as he remembered all the times they had done just this together, Gimli sitting sharpening and polishing his axe while he did the same with his knives. Pride in their weapons was one thing they had never argued over and Legolas had nothing but fond memories of the many afternoons spent this way. He glanced over to the table where his knives lay, placed lovingly upon a cushion of red velvet. Legolas sighed wistfully, how he'd love to wield them again, to feel the smooth bone handles against his skin.  
  
He stood for a long while watching his friend carry out the familiar routine. It was comforting somehow to know that some things had not changed, that despite all the pain, there were still some constants in the world, signs that life still went on. Smiling softly he turned to leave, but stopped when Gimli rose. Legolas frowned in confusion when Gimli placed his axe in its stand but didn't return the polishing cloth to the box. His confusion turned to surprise when the dwarf picked up his own knives and sighed. Looking closer, Legolas could see that a slight tarnish had developed on the side of the blades that had lain against the cushion. Gimli shook his head. "Ai, forgive me Legolas." He said out loud. "I know you'd never allow your knives to get dirty." With that, he sat down with the knives on his lap and began to polish them with as much diligence as he used on his own axe. A feeling of warmth settled over him along with a deep reassurance. Gimli had not been affected by his encounter with the dark being. No one so affected could still hold true to such a long parted friend. With renewed confidence that this evil could be beaten, he swiftly left the room. He had tarried too long; it was time to discuss what he'd learned with Glorfindel.  
  
"ADA!" The desperate cry sent Elrond running down the halls. Almost falling into the royal chambers he was met at once by his youngest son whose eyes were wide with fear. From the bedroom came a terrible wailing. "Estel?" The single word held a thousand questions. "It's getting worse father." He replied worriedly. "We can barely hold him down and he's in so much pain." Elrond nodded and strode into the bedchamber. He tried not to show the terror he felt at seeing his proud and noble friend so weak and helpless. He quickly mixed up a strong tea to send the elf into a deep slumber. Hopefully that would send him beyond the realm of dreams and stop the nightmares he was obviously experiencing. "Hold him." He instructed, as he moved towards Glorfindel's head. Aragorn gripped the elf-lord's arms and placed his knee in his stomach. It would have been highly uncomfortable had Glorfindel been awake, but it was the only way to hold him still enough to allow Elrond to administer the tea. Cradling his friend's head in his free arm, Elrond raised the cup to Glorfindel's lips and forced the liquid down his throat. When it had all been taken he sat on the bed and held the other elf tightly, waiting for the potion to take effect.  
  
He was trying to run, but it was hopeless. It seemed to be everywhere at once; there was simply no escape. His courage was gone; there was only fear now. He couldn't get away, had nowhere to hide. All he could do was to try to push the terrifying darkness away. The evil laugh rang in his ears like a death knoll. "Give up." It sneered. "You can't escape." "No!" He cried. "I won't let you have me! Get away!" He tried to pull within himself, to flee the terror, but to no avail. Laughing still, the darkness reached out and within him. "No!" He tried desperately to gather his strength, but as he did so a feeling of incredible weakness washed over him. The little energy he had was drained away, leaving him helpless. The dark laughter echoed in his ears as it drew closer. "No."  
  
"What's happening?!" Aragorn held tightly to Glorfindel who had suddenly started gasping for breath. "He's having a seizure!" Elrond cried. He didn't understand, the tea should not have affected him this way. He grabbed a handful of herbs and began hurriedly mixing them into a paste. They needed to calm him and quickly. The mixture done, Elrond moved to the bed and was about to administer the medicine when the seizure stopped and Glorfindel went limp in Aragorn's arms. "Glorfindel?" Aragorn shook the elf desperately. Elrond shoved the bowl aside and ran his hands over his friend's neck. His face paled as he checked his wrists. "Sweet Eru, no." He whispered, his voice breaking. His worst fears were confirmed; Glorfindel wasn't breathing.  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
*Runs away before previous threats to throw her over her own evil cliffie are carried out* 


	11. Chapter 10 Breathe

Hey, back again. I'm a little despondent about this fic at the moment, I didn't get a single review for chapter 9, but I'm pressing on anyway…  
  
As always, hugs and thanks to Tina for beta-ing!  
  
Did elves know CPR? I don't know, but let's assume they did…  
  
Ever After - Chapter 10  
  
//Wake me up inside,  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Bid my blood to run,  
  
Before I come undone,  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.//  
  
Bring me to life - Evanescence  
  
"What are we going to do?" Aragorn asked Elrond as he cradled the still form of Glorfindel in his arms.   
  
"His heart has stopped. We must try to restart it." Elrond replied quickly. "But we do not have long. If we cannot restart his heart in a few minutes, his brain will die also. You must help me. Lay him down; tilt his head back and make sure nothing can block his airway. When I tell you, cover his mouth with yours and breathe deeply. Your aim it to get air into his lungs. Do you understand?" Aragorn nodded. "Good. Now, breathe ten strong breaths into him." The peredhil ordered. Aragorn dipped his head and began to administer the breath of life to the fallen elf. Glorfindel's chest rose and fell as Aragorn breathed into him, but there was no other reaction.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What now Ada?" Estel asked, his voice still thick with concern. Elrond bent over the still form of his friend. He pulled Glorfindel's shirt open to reveal the elf's chest. Locking his fingers together he placed the heel of his palm over his friend's heart and pushed firmly. Once, twice, fifteen times he applied pressure to the muscle, trying to convince it to beat again. "Now Estel, two more breaths." He instructed and watched as his son bent his head to breathe into Glorfindel's mouth again. This was followed by another fifteen compressions and within a minute, a rhythm had been established. Yet despite their best attempts, it did not appear to be having any effect.   
  
  
  
Mind-numbing panic threatened to overwhelm Elrond, but he fought to maintain his composure. He pressed harder and harder on his friend chest. "Ai, Glorfindel please!" He begged. "Just breathe!"  
  
Estel saw his father's fruitless struggle, knew that they had to stop, that Glorfindel was gone. Viciously shoving his own pain aside, he went to his father's side and put an arm around his shoulders.   
  
"Ada, we have to stop. He's gone." Elrond trembled in his arms and shook his head.  
  
"Nay, I cannot stop! He is my dearest friend, you do not understand!" Aragorn looked sadly at his father.  
  
"Don't I?" He asked quietly.   
  
Elrond gasped and recoiled in shock as he realised what he'd said.   
  
"Estel, forgive me!" He cried. "I was not thinking! I did not mean…" He was stopped by his son's hand placed lightly over his mouth.   
  
"I know Ada." He said as he pulled the elf-lord into a hug. "I know."   
  
  
  
Elrond pulled back and looked at his human son. "Once more Estel. Please, let us try just once more." Aragorn sighed. It seemed cruel to him, to keep trying fruitlessly, but he knew he would have done the same in his father's position. He nodded.   
  
"Yes Ada. Let us try one more time."  
  
  
  
Legolas hurried down the hall. On not finding Glorfindel in his room, he had rightly assumed that the elf-lord had gone to see Aragorn. He had not been concerned, until he heard the commotion coming from the royal chambers. He entered just in time to see the still form of Glorfindel on the bed and Estel holding his father tightly.   
  
"No." He said. "Please Valar, no." He simply couldn't comprehend it; Glorfindel couldn't have returned to Mandos. He was Legolas' only link to the living world! As he struggled to understand what had happened, he vaguely heard Elrond begging Estel to help him try once more to save Glorfindel. He sent a prayer to the Valar as Estel agreed and father and son returned to the elf-lord's side.  
  
"Please. Let him stay on this world. I need his help to save it."  
  
Estel took a deep breath and blew into Glorfindel's mouth twice. Then he stepped back to let his father apply pressure. He watched, hardly breathing himself as he counted compressions.   
  
One, two, three; as Elrond continued to press on Glorfindel's chest without luck any remaining sparks of hope began to die.  
  
"I will be here for you Ada." Estel vowed. "I know your pain. You shall not bear it alone."   
  
Seven, eight, nine, Estel knew it was over. Tears welled in is eyes as he mourned the second death of the Golden Lord.   
  
Elrond frantically pressed on his friend's heart. "Please."   
  
Eleven, twelve, thirteen, the elf-lord cried out in pain and helplessness. With strength born of fear he pounded on the pale chest, almost hard enough to break bones.   
  
  
  
A wheezing breath came from the still elf. Elrond and Aragorn both gasped. As the raspy breath became two, Elrond wrapped his arms around Glorfindel and cradled him in his lap. "Easy, mellon nin, easy." He whispered soothingly, trying to keep his voice steady. He felt ready to collapse; he could not believe how close he had come to losing his friend. He looked up at his son who was hugging Arwen and grinning brilliantly. A smile graced his own face then, as he held his friend close, allowing the relief to wash over him.  
  
  
  
Only Legolas had seen the bolt of light that had shot into Glorfindel's body the moment before he started breathing again. He whispered his thanks to the Valar for hearing their pleas and sending him back.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel groaned and opened his eyes. Seeing Elrond's face staring right at him, he started and sat up far too quickly, given his current condition. "Careful mellon nin." Elrond said quietly. "You've been through a lot." Glorfindel turned around to face Elrond. The peredhil blinked in surprise when he saw the expression on the balrog-slayers face. Elrond would have expected to see confusion, pain or fear on the fair countenance, but no, Glorfindel looked thoroughly - annoyed. "Glorfindel?" He asked, a frown of confusion on his face.   
  
"He laughed at me!" Came the angry reply. "He actually laughed at me!"   
  
"Who laughed at you?" Elrond queried, slightly worried about his friend.   
  
"Mandos!" Replied the balrog-slayer. "That orc-brained excuse for a Valar actually laughed at me! Asked when I was visiting next! The cheek of it!" Elrond couldn't help himself. The strain of nearly losing his old friend had weakened his usual emotional control and he burst into peals of laughter. Aragorn and Arwen were desperately trying to hide their own mirth.   
  
Glorfindel glared at them, but he could not remain annoyed. It was so good to see his friends laughing again. He knew he'd willingly die a thousand times to preserve that laughter.   
  
  
  
From the corner of the room, Legolas watched. He was greatly relieved that Glorfindel had once again been returned to them from the halls of Mandos and Estel's laughter was a soothing balm to his aching spirit.   
  
As soon as Glorfindel was alone, he would speak with him. He was sure now that their combined experiences would provide some idea as to how to defeat this dark being.   
  
~It laughed. The forces were ready, the power strong. Now all that remained was to wait for the perfect moment to strike. That moment would be soon, it was sure. In just a few days, it would finally hold the world in it's grasp.~  
  
  
  
Glorfindel slept soundly in Aragorn's bed. Elrond had been reluctant to move his friend, so Aragorn and Arwen had willingly vacated their rooms until the elf was back on his feet. This had caused some commotion amongst the servants, but a simple "He is my friend." From Aragorn had sent them scurrying away.   
  
Glorfindel's eyes were closed in a healing sleep; it would be some days until he was fully recovered from his latest brush with death. The room was deserted while friends and family gave him the rest he needed.  
  
  
  
Entering the room, Legolas smiled at the sleeping elf. He looked so peaceful Legolas hated to wake him. But there was much to discuss and the Prince didn't know when he'd get another chance.   
  
He walked to the bed and placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "Glorfindel." He asked. The elf in the bed stirred but did not wake. "Glorfindel." Legolas tried again. "Please awaken." There was a low groan as the balrog-slayer dragged himself back to consciousness.   
  
"Hmmm? Who is it?" He asked groggily. Legolas let out a quiet laugh.  
  
"It is I, mellon nin!" He replied. Recognising the Prince's voice, Glorfindel pulled himself into a sitting position. His eyes flickered open - and he almost stopped breathing for the second time that day.   
  
"By the Valar!" He cried, shocked.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked, alarmed.  
  
"I can see you!" Glorfindel answered. "Well, in truth I can see through you, but your form is quite visible!" Legolas was stunned.  
  
"Truly? But how? You have never seen me until now!" He withdrew his hand from Glorfindel's shoulder. "Can you also hear me without any contact?" He asked.   
  
"Ai, I can!" The eldar responded. "This is most curious! Perhaps my brief return to Mandos' Halls has somehow strengthened our connection." Legolas had to agree, for he could think of no other explanation.   
  
"Perhaps some good will come of this then." He said. "I have also had an encounter with this evil beings dark net, now with both of our experiences, maybe we can find what we need to beat this evil." Glorfindel looked surprised.   
  
"What happened to you?" He asked. Legolas quickly told him was had happened.   
  
"Interesting." Glorfindel murmured. "Much is the same, but much is different."   
  
"As are we." Legolas said. "But I think the most important aspect, is the pull on our souls. It almost killed you and nearly sent me into such darkness as I never want to experience again. I was warned by Elbereth before my return to this world, but I did not know what form the threat would take. Truly, ignorance was bliss!" Glorfindel laughed.   
  
"Indeed it must have been! However, we still do not know enough. Both of us were pulled into darkness, but to what end?" Legolas ran his mind over the events of the past twelve years. The answer was there, he was sure of it - but what was it?! "Tell me again," He asked Glorfindel, "What happened after I died? Tell me everything, even the smallest details."   
  
So the Balrog-slayer once more went over the events following the attack in which the Prince had died. "Then after your father arrived, there was the funeral. So many came. You were and are still greatly loved Legolas, and your death caused many great pain." Legolas smiled softly.   
  
"As were you my friend." He replied. "Many stories were told about the terrible loss your people suffered when you fell. Ai, there is so much pain in this world…." He trailed off as realisation struck. "By the Valar! That's it!" He turned to Glorfindel. "Don't you see? It feeds off of emotions! All the attacks were very different, but all had the same result - deep emotional pain for one or many!" Glorfindel's eyes widened.   
  
"Sweet Eru! Of course! We should have seen it before! But that brings about a whole new question - how do we stop it from feeding?" Silence met his question and he turned his gaze to the prince.   
  
"We have a problem." Legolas said quietly and gestured to the door. Glorfindel looked to the now-open door where Lord Elrond stood, having just witnessed his oldest friend having an in-depth conversation with an empty room.   
  
"Oh dear." Glorfindel muttered.   
  
  
  
"You can't! You were told to remain here! It is your duty, you cannot leave me here alone!" Elladan glared at the indignant Erestor.   
  
"That was weeks ago. We have heard nothing from Gondor in far too long. We can no longer sit by and wait." Elrohir nodded in silent agreement from atop his horse. "We still do not know how our sister fares and you know as well as we do that Estel has not been the same since Legolas was killed." Elladan continued. "You are perfectly capable of running Imladris Erestor, you are older than us and have done it before, so I suggest you stop complaining and get on with it!" With that, the twins turned their horses and galloped down the path towards Gondor, leaving Erestor standing alone in the courtyard.  
  
END CHAPTER 10  
  
So there you have it! Glorfindel is alive and in a sticky situation, the twins are back in the story and there was no cliffie! Surely that makes everyone happy?!  
  
Tux 


	12. Chapter 11 Truth Unveiled

Welcome back, faithful readers! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I really needed to take a break before I went nuts! (Well, more so than usual!) Now, let's see if Glorfindel can talk his way out of this one!  
  
Ever After - Chapter 11  
  
"Elrond!" Glorfindel shifted uncomfortably as he realised his friend had just witnessed his entire conversation with Legolas, who was still invisible to all but him. He smiled weakly at his friend, unsure of what to say. This was not good.  
  
Elrond regarded Glorfindel with a mixture of concern and shock. The sight of the great Balrog-slayer talking to himself had unnerved him. It would seem that Glorfindel's recent brush with death had caused unforeseen problems. "Are you feeling well mellon nin?" He asked carefully. Glorfindel nodded.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm fine!" He responded a bit too enthusiastically. Elrond looked sharply at the elf. "Who were you talking to?" He said. Glorfindel gave Elrond an innocent look. "I was not talking to anyone." He replied. "Who would I be talking to? There is no one here!" Elrond placed his hand on his friend's arm. "Glorfindel, mellon nin, I clearly heard you talking. Please, if you are having problems I would know about them so that I may help you." He spoke gently; worried that he might scare the elf-lord who was clearly not himself. Glorfindel didn't know what to say. Elrond had heard everything; there was no way he would believe any excuse he could come up with.  
  
"Now what?" He muttered, knowing Legolas could hear him. "Now you could try telling me the truth." Elrond said encouragingly. Glorfindel ignored him and waited for Legolas to respond. "Well, you could do as he says and tell him." He replied. Glorfindel glared and could not hold back his response. "Tell him what exactly? He would not believe it. *I* hardly believe it." "It is rather far-fetched, I admit." Legolas said. "But I can offer no other explanation. Who knows, perhaps this will turn out for the best." "He'll think I'm mad!" Glorfindel exploded. "I think he already does." Legolas said rationally, casting a glance at Elrond who was looking as if would bolt from the room at any minute. Glorfindel let out a long sigh. Legolas was right; the truth was the only option. "Can you prove it?" He asked the ghost. Legolas thought for a moment. Nothing inspiring came to mind. Elrond stayed silent, believing that Glorfindel was fighting some sort of internal battle and it was best to leave him to it. "I'll think of something." Legolas said. "Just talk to him." Slowly, Glorfindel looked up and met Elrond's eyes. He hated to see the fear in them; his oldest friend should not be scared of him. Choosing his words carefully he spoke. "Elrond, what I am about to tell you sounds insane, I freely admit it. But I ask that you listen, despite what you think I have not lost my mind. It is the truth and with any luck, I will be able to prove it to you, even if not right away." Elrond nodded; at least Glorfindel was talking to him lucidly. "I will listen, my friend. Say what you will." He assured him, wondering what it was Glorfindel had to tell him. A moment later, Glorfindel began. "As you know, after my death in Gondolin, I spent some time in Mandos' Halls before I was returned to Middle-Earth. What you don't know and I only discovered recently, was that there was a lasting side effect of my re- birth, an ability to detect the spirits of the dead should they still walk this world. I first sensed this presence shortly after Arwen was hurt. I dismissed it, thinking myself too highly strung from recent events. I was wrong. Shortly after I was taking a walk in the gardens, when the feeling passed right through me again. This time the contact was true, I not only felt, but recognised the spirit for who it was and had been." He looked straight into Elrond's deep eyes. "It was Legolas."  
  
The two horses were as identical as their riders, their paces perfectly matched as they raced across the plains to Gondor. Their journey was almost done, the white city already in sight. Within a day, all being well, they would be inside the palace walls. "We can not get there quick enough for my liking!" Elladan said his voice slightly raised so as to be heard above the pounding hooves. "I agree." Elrohir replied. "I am deeply worried for our friends and family. My heart tells me that all is not well in Gondor." "Yes." Agreed Elladan. "A feeling of great foreboding has also settled over me. We should hurry." As one, they urged their horses faster, towards Gondor.  
  
Elrond's eyes were wide. Despite his promise to listen to the balrog- slayer, this was more than he had ever expected. "Glorfindel." He started, but was stopped as the golden elf raised his hand. "Please Elrond, hear me out." He said. When the Peredhel nodded, he continued. "I spoke with Legolas a long time that day. We talked of the many tragedies that have struck Gondor since his death. We know now that they were not isolated incidents. Together, we began to try to find this evil and a way to defeat it. However, it found us first, which resulted in my latest brush with death. It was not in vain however, for after my return, my connection to the dead was strengthened. Not only can I sense Legolas, but I can see his spirit form. Elrond, I need you to trust me. This darkness grows ever stronger; we need all the help we can get to defeat it." He fell silent, waiting on Elrond's reply, knowing how much rested on it. He cast a quick glance at Legolas; the ghost-prince looked every bit as worried as he. "Glorfindel," Elrond said slowly, "I want to believe you, truly I do. We have been friends for millennia, never have I had cause to doubt you before. But you ask much of me mellon nin." "I know." Glorfindel was fighting a loosing battle. "But it is the truth." There was silence for a long moment while Elrond thought. "Let us say that I believe you. Where is Legolas now?" He asked. Glorfindel hid his smile. This was a good start. He gestured to his left, where Legolas stood. "Right here. Speak to him if you wish, he can hear you." Elrond stared at the seemingly empty space. He still didn't really believe Glorfindel, though his old friend had been very convincing. He felt as if he was dealing with an elfling with an imaginary friend. He was saved from potential embarrassment by a sharp knock on the door. "Enter." Elrond commanded and a servant stepped in. "My Lord," She said curtsying, "I bring a message from the King. Your sons have just been seen to enter the city gates." Elrond suppressed a groan. Just what he needed. In addition to an insane Balrog-slayer or a ghostly elf prince, either being equally perturbing, he had a badly injured daughter, a human son on the verge of a nervous breakdown and an entire kingdom being threatened by an unknown evil. Now his usually beloved sons were here to further complicate matters. "Why couldn't they just do as they were told and stay in Imladris?" He muttered as he dismissed the servant. He turned back to Glorfindel. "Stay here." He went to the door, and then paused. "Both of you." He added, before sweeping into the corridor and down the hall to meet his sons.  
  
Legolas turned to Glorfindel. "Do you think he believed you? It was hard to tell." He asked. He was unsure if the elven-lord had simply been humouring the Balrog-slayer. "I am not sure either." Glorfindel replied. "But we can not worry about that now. Much time has been wasted; we must get back to finding a way to defeat this evil." Legolas nodded and they resumed their previous conversation.  
  
Elrond could no longer look at the distraught faces of his sons. Having berated them for coming, he had sat them down and explained everything, from Arwen's loss of sight, to Glorfindel's collapse, only leaving out Legolas. The twins had reacted badly to the news of Arwen's injuries. Deep in his heart, Elrond feared that it would provoke another blood-filled quest of vengeance, such as they had gone on after their mother's torture. Elrohir had been unable to hold back his tears and Elladan's eyes were blazing with a deadly fire. "I want them." He seethed. "They are already dead." Elrond told him. "Estel killed them himself." "There will be more. There are always more." He growled. Elrond shook his head. "Don't do this Elladan. Don't let it destroy you. I feared to lose you and your brother once before, I will not go through it again. I beg you; spend your time here, helping your brother and sister, not on vengeance." Elladan glared at his father. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Elrohir laid his hand on his twin's shoulder. The elder twin looked curiously at his brother. "Ada is right Elladan." He said softly. "There has been enough bloodshed. I want to help our family, not further divide it." He looked pleadingly at his twin. Elladan was the leader, he always had been and Elrohir knew if Elladan ignored their counsel and chose vengeance he would follow.  
  
~Power. It could feel it. Strong and relentless and totally under it's control. Now, now was the time. Long years had passed, but the chance for domination had at last arrived. No more the hidden shadow. Soon shadow would cover everything and all that was light would fall. The shapeless mass once more changed to the rough shape if a man and lifted the shadow formed hands. "Let the shadow walk." The portal opened.~  
  
Legolas was frustrated. He and Glorfindel had come up with and rejected a dozen different plans. How did you defeat something that has no substance? Despite all of their combined experiences, neither had ever come across anything like this. Balrogs, orcs, evil wizards, those they could handle. This was simply too different. Glorfindel growled as he threw out yet another unworkable plan. Fear and worry were eating at him and he hated not knowing what to do. He, like Legolas, had always been devoted to protecting those they loved, whatever the cost. Now it seemed as if their ignorance would cost them the ultimate price.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas tensed. The darkness he'd felt when trapped in the evil being's net had returned. A moment later Glorfindel felt it too. The dark fear, coursing through his veins and threatening to take him once again. He turned and looked at Legolas with undisguised horror. "We just ran out of time."  
  
END CHAPTER 11  
  
I like reviews. I REALLY like reviews. *hopeful, pleading look* 


	13. Chapter 12 Sacrifice

At last! I am so sorry for the delay! As some of you know, the disk containing all my fics corrupted. I could have lost the lot, but thanks to Shi (Shi Half Wraith) I didn't! She used a data retrieval program I didn't have and saved the lot!   
  
I hope it was worth the wait!  
  
First – a few review responses:  
  
Anonymous: I agree – Nightwish DO rock! I'm writing another fic at the moment inspired by 'Ever Dream and Two for Tragedy'!  
  
Twilight: Ack! I hope you're still sane enough to read!  
  
Dimostiel: Thanks for taking the time to review I really appreciate it! I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Caunoiech: *Takes Dr Pepper* Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Kikyo: Your wish is my command!  
  
Any: LOL glad you like 'Insane Glorfindel!' I had a lot of fun writing that!  
  
Cheysuli: *Grins* Chapter 4 is my favourite chapter…  
  
Kat: I hope you like Glorfindel in this one!  
  
Siennawoods: Sorry it took so long! I'm glad you like the plot!  
  
*****************************  
  
And now… the fic!  
  
Ever After – Chapter 12  
  
Elladan looked darkly at his twin. "Do you not care what they did to our sister?" He cried.   
  
"Of course I do." Elrohir replied, somewhat sharply. "But vengeance has already been taken. Arwen hated what we did when Nana was taken, she would not wish this. They are dead brother, let it go."   
  
Elladan hung his head. "I know you are right." He said softly. "But it hurts so much." Elrohir pulled his brother into a tight embrace. "I know." He whispered. "I feel it too. But the best thing we can do now is to be there for her and Estel."  
  
Elladan smiled sadly at his twin. "Always the wise one." He said. "Very well, come let us see how she fares."   
  
They stood and moved towards the door, but as they did so a great tremor rocked the walls. Elrohir was thrown to the floor, hitting his head on chair as he went down.   
  
"Elrohir!" Elladan cried out and ran to his brother.   
  
"I'm alright." Elrohir said as Elladan helped him to his feet. "It's just a bump." He turned to his father. "Ada, what just happened?"  
  
"I do not know." Elrond replied. "But whatever it was, it does not bode well for Gondor."  
  
**********************  
  
Legolas and Glorfindel raced outside, stopping dead when they took in the scene. Hundreds, maybe thousands of human-shaped black forms swarmed throughout the city, coming in ever-increasing numbers from the dark hole that hovered at the city's edge. "By the Valar." Glorfindel whispered. "It is worse than I had ever imagined. What are we going to do now?"   
  
Legolas shook his head. He'd had no idea before and he certainly had none now.  
  
From the corner of his eye, the ghost saw Elrond and his sons run out from the palace. The twins had their swords drawn and stood protectively in front of their father.   
  
"Go and help the twins." He said. "Don't worry about me – I'll think of something." Glorfindel looked sceptically at him. "Just go." Legolas sighed.   
  
Shaking his head, Glorfindel ran off, knowing that for now, all he could do was to help in the fight.   
  
He hacked his way through a mass of the black creatures, noting that they seemed mortal enough, dying upon his blade. He reached Elrond as quickly as he could, stepping up to fight alongside.   
  
"I thought I told you to stay in bed." Elrond growled, thrusting his sword into the stomach of one of the creatures.   
  
Glorfindel never took his eyes off the battle. "I know you think I have lost my mind." He replied. "I have not. But even if I had, I can still fight. I will not lie in bed when evil threatens."  
  
Elrond could not dispute that. Whatever problems Glorfindel was having, it had not affected his ability to wield a blade. He nodded and the two elf-lords continued to fight the never-ending stream of foes.   
  
Having ordered several guards to watch over the queen, Aragorn had run towards the battle. A strange feeling washed over him, this was the first really big battle since the one in which Legolas had died. "Oh Valar, please don't let anyone else come to harm." He prayed as he ran. He knew his brothers had just arrived, though he knew the battle would go better for their presence, he feared for them greatly.   
  
Exiting the palace he surveyed the scene. The black creatures were everywhere, his soldiers were doing their best to fight them off but they were heavily outnumbered. Spotting his brothers a short way away from his father and – to his surprise – Glorfindel, he made his way to them, trying not to get killed by the strange beings. He knew that if they were together they stood a much better chance of surviving.   
  
"Where's Arwen?" Elladan asked as soon as Aragorn was in hearing range.   
  
"In our room, under heavy guard." The King responded. "She's as safe as she can be under the circumstances."   
  
"Good." Elladan said, not wanting to waste words in battle.   
  
Aragorn made a signal to his father and Glorfindel, almost instantly they began to move closer. Aragorn's mouth was set in a grim line. He didn't want any of them out of sight. He wondered where Gimli was.  
  
The thick blade of a dwarven axe cut through several of the creatures. Gimli roared in defiance. "You'll not take me!" He cried. He was unfazed by the multiple creatures that had surprised him in his own room. He hacked at several more dark beings, intent on driving them back.   
  
Suddenly a razor-sharp arm came down towards him. Gimli dodged but the arm sliced through the handle of his axe. The blade fell to the floor, useless. Uttering a curse, Gimli dropped to the ground as another of the creatures came at the furious dwarf. Moving faster than many would have expected of a dwarf, Gimli made for the small table. His axe may be useless, but he was not without a weapon. He grabbed one of Legolas' knives and jabbed upwards, felling his attacker. Before any could stop him he was out of the door. Everything in him wanted to stay and fight, but he knew he had to find Aragorn. If he knew the king, the man would be on the front line.  
  
Gimli glanced at the elven knife in his hand. "Don't worry, Legolas. I'll keep an eye on him."  
  
Legolas fought panic. He HAD to think of something! He ran his mind over all the recent events yet again. He was sure he was missing something. Something vital he'd overlooked. Yet as the darkness grew and the dark warriors increased, he still found himself at a terrifying loss.  
  
Glorfindel was worried. The mass of dark warriors just kept increasing. The possibility of defeat was becoming a very real option. The more they killed the more there seemed to be, at this rate they would not live to see sundown. He prayed that Legolas would come up with a last-minute solution but in his heart, he knew it was unlikely.   
  
~Oh, how wonderful this was! At last, it had the power it craved. Sheer delight filled it as it watched the terrified beings dying at the hands of it's servants. It grew stronger still, feeding off the pain, every death lending it more strength. The portal grew steadily and it began to ease its way into the world. The freedom was delicious and it craved the feeling it would get when it finally took over the whole of Middle-Earth. "Beautiful darkness. All shall be mine."~   
  
Aragorn fought increasing fear as the darkness began to grow. It blocked out the sun, casting all into shadow. "Ada… what is this?"  
  
Elrond, his heart heavy, gave the only response he knew.   
  
"I fear it is our end, ion nin."   
  
Legolas watched in horror as the darkness covered everything in its path. Nothing was spared the darkness and Legolas could hear the screams of those who could not escape. It tore at his soul and he cried out for an answer. But as ever there was nothing and he could only stand by as the darkness spread.  
  
"Oh Elbereth!" He thought. "Why am I forced to watch this horror? Ai those poor people, I feel their pain, I remember well when that darkness ensnared me."  
  
'When the darkness ensnared me."   
  
Even as he thought it, he knew he had found his answer. He had escaped that evil net, though it had almost cost him his eternal soul. Yet significant damage had been done to the dark being as well. He knew that to attempt to destroy the being this way would be his end, no returning to Mandos' halls or Valinor. But there was no other answer. That he had found this one was nothing short of a miracle to his mind. If his soul was the price he had to pay for keeping those he held dear safe, then he paid it willingly.   
  
He ran to Glorfindel and stepped up besides the warrior. "I thank you for all your help, mellon nin. Please, tell the others how much I care for them."   
  
Glorfindel looked at him sharply.   
  
"What are you planning to do?" He asked; ignoring the look Elrond gave him.   
  
"End this." Legolas replied simply. Before Glorfindel could say another word he was gone, heading to the dark being that was covering the world.   
  
He stood before It, ghostly eyes shining. Destiny called and he would answer. With the knowledge that many would live from his sacrifice, he plunged himself deep into the heart of darkness.   
  
Aragorn's breath came in short gasps. He knew they were loosing badly, but he fought on. As King Théoden had once vowed to die a death worth remembering, so did he now. He would not run, but face his doom bravely.   
  
Suddenly, the dark being screamed. It was a terrible sound filled with pain, causing even the dark warriors to pause in their attack.   
  
Glorfindel looked up and saw that within the darkness, a light was shining. Dimly at first, but growing ever brighter it slowly began to take over the darkness. As it gained in power, it became clearer. It had a form, a face.   
  
Besides him, Aragorn let out a strangled cry. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It had been so long, how could this be? But the form was very clear now. He could see the blue eyes shining and the look of determination on the once-familiar face. He breathed the name in wonder.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
END CHAPTER 12 


	14. Chapter 13 Freedom

This chapter, especially the last couple of paragraphs, is dedicated to my Grandad, who died just over a week ago. He will be loved and remembered forever.  
  
Ever After – Chapter 13  
  
Born from silence, silence full of it  
  
A perfect concert my best friend  
  
So much to live for, so much to die for  
  
If only my heart had a home  
  
Dead Boy's Poem – Nightwish  
  
Aragorn couldn't believe it. His closest friend, dead now for almost thirteen years, stood in the middle of the evil form threatening them all. His form was not solid, Aragorn could literally see right through his friend, but it didn't matter, for suddenly he had hope again. Legolas had defied death to help them; if he could do that then anything was possible.  
  
The others were equally shocked, staring as Legolas' form glowed brighter within the darkness that surrounded him. Impossible as it seemed, Legolas was having an effect on the darkness. With great effort, Elrond tore his gaze away and turned to Glorfindel. "Forgive me, mellon nin. It would seem that I was wrong." Glorfindel gave his friend a small smile. "Do not trouble yourself about it. I just wish I knew what he was doing." Elrond nodded and they both turned back to the scene playing out before them.  
  
Legolas was no longer aware of the world around him. Every fibre of his being was focused on the shadow evil that threatened to destroy all that he held dear. He kept pushing against the darkness with his soul's energy, forcing himself in until he had all but become a part of it. His light ate away at the darkness and slowly spread into it. He paid for his efforts though; with each advance a little more of his spirit was lost.  
  
No! This was not happening; it could not be so easily defeated! It had known the ghost held some power, but it had never imagined that power was so strong or was capable of being so tightly channelled. It tried to fight back, to reclaim some of that which it had lost, but to no avail. Try as it might, it was losing all to the soul of the elf.  
  
Glorfindel watched with deep concern. He remembered well his own encounter inside of the creature and how it had nearly been his end. He also remembered what Legolas had said about his first encounter, how breaking out had almost cost him his soul. This incredible display of power could surely not end well for the prince. Yet the balrog slayer understood, perhaps better than anyone else, why Legolas was doing this. Sometimes everything you were paled in comparison to the lives of those dearest to you. As he had once sacrificed his life for the people of Gondolin, so did Legolas give up his soul for Gondor.  
  
Legolas knew he was winning. The darkness was fading and his light was growing stronger. But he could not keep it up forever. His spirit was waning fast; he had very little left now to give. He felt the darkness fighting him, but he refused to acknowledge it. He had to hold on for just a little bit longer. Then all would be quiet, he would be at peace.  
  
It screamed. All it's plans, it's dreams, gone. Lost to the power of an elf long dead, an elf strong enough to defy death for the love of his friends. There was light, terrible and bright, eating away at the shadows. It could not succeed now, but it would exact it's revenge. It would not go into the emptiness alone, nor quietly. The soul of the elf would come with it.  
  
"Nearly there." The prince smiled, feeling the shadow fall. His eternal fate no longer mattered; his friends were safe, Gondor's future assured. With one last, incredible burst of energy, his light engulfed the last of the shadow. A scream of agony rang in his ears. His eyes opened and he saw Aragorn looking at him in sheer disbelief. For one brief moment, their eyes locked. Legolas smiled, bidding his friend a last goodbye. Then he knew no more as his spirit gave out and he was taken into the eternal emptiness of a lost soul.  
  
Silence fell.  
  
"NO!" Aragorn cried out as Legolas' form vanished along with the shadow. He did not know what had happened, but he knew it did not bode well. Glorfindel closed his eyes in grief. Far worse than death was Legolas' sacrifice. Ai, how would he explain this to Aragorn? He turned sadly to Elrond, knowing that only he knew what had just transpired. "What happened?" The elf-lord's gaze was filled with confusion. Never in all his long years had he witnessed such an event. He did not like the look in Glorfindel's eyes. "He sacrificed his soul." Glorfindel almost choked on the words as he looked away from Elrond to the now clear sky. "He went into darkness with the evil he destroyed. We have lost him forever."  
  
Aragorn turned to Glorfindel in sheer horror. "What are you saying? Surely his soul will travel back to Mandos' Halls?" Glorfindel shook his head. "Nay, his soul is beyond Mandos' reach. He is lost."  
  
The words hit like a knife to the heart. Elven death was terrible, but came with the assurance of eventual rebirth. To sacrifice that chance was awful beyond imagining. Aragorn let out a strangled cry and gripped Elladan's arm. The twins both embraced him as they all struggled to comprehend what had occurred.  
  
"What now?" Aragorn asked softly, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. He jumped slightly as Gimli laid a hand on his arm; he had not seen the dwarf approach. "Now we carry on doing what King Thranduil bade me do twelve years ago – live our lives in such a way that his sacrifice was not in vain." Aragorn shook his head. "I do not know if I can." "You have to." Gimli replied. "For him, for Gondor, for everyone." "He cared deeply for all of you." Glorfindel said softly. "Enough to sacrifice everything. Not to do our best now is to dishonour him."  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes, taking in the words. He knew they were right, as they had been thirteen years ago, but it was no easier now than it was then. If anything it was harder. But he would try, for Legolas. Slowly he nodded and after a moment found the strength to speak. "I will honour him. If Gondor was great before it shall become greater. All will know how we obtained this greatness. Legolas' memory shall be immortal, if nothing else." Glorfindel squeezed Aragorn's shoulder. "Indeed it shall. In our hearts and our memories he shall live always. Not even the darkest evil can change that." "You speak truly." Elrond said as he wrapped an arm around his human son. "Memories will always exist even when everything else is gone." He gently guided Aragorn towards the palace. "Come. We need to speak to Arwen; she must know what has happened here. Then you will rest; there will be time enough tomorrow to deal with the repercussions of today."  
  
Aragorn accepted the truth in his Father's words. There would indeed be time enough tomorrow. Thanks to Legolas, tomorrow was assured.  
  
As he walked inside, an eagle cried as she soared through the air, revelling in her freedom. Aragorn smiled as he remembered that freedom was all that Legolas had ever truly wanted. Now he was free. They all were.  
  
End Chapter 13 


	15. Chapter 14 Voices in the Night

Chapter 14  
  
Oh how I wish for soothing rain,  
All I wish is to dream again,  
My loving heart, lost in the dark,   
For hope I'd give my everything.   
  
Nightwish - Nemo  
  
Six months had passed since Legolas had given his soul to defeat the evil that the people of Gondor were simply calling ''The Shadow'. The evil's real name remained unknown - assuming it even had one.   
  
In that time Gondor had entered a period of unprecedented peace. True to his word, Aragorn, with the assistance of Gimli, his father, brothers and Glorfindel, had worked to turn Gondor into a paradise worthy of the memory of the Woodland Prince.   
  
Crime was almost non-existent after Glorfindel personally saw to the training of a new guard regiment. Any remaining bandit groups were wiped out in short order, giving Aragorn wonderful peace of mind.  
  
The Balrog-slayer had remained in Gondor to help Aragorn, even after Lord Elrond and his sons had been compelled to return to Imladris.  
  
As a result Estel was able to spend far more time with Arwen than before. She was coping quite well without her sight; despite being mortal she still had elven hearing and senses, which were a great asset in her re-adjustment. Yet without a doubt it was Estel's love that truly got her through, he was ever at her side, guiding and helping her. It was not true darkness for her, as the image of his face was burned eternally in her mind.   
  
Tonight they sat on the large balcony overlooking the city, Estel holding Arwen close as she hummed softly. He was not looking at the city though, but staring up at the stars as he thought on his lost friend. The grief had been easier this time, having been through the worst of it already, but knowing that Legolas had sacrificed his soul had been a terrible shock. Despite the passing of time he had yet to tell Thranduil, for he did not know if he had the strength to crush the Elvenking's heart yet again. Thranduil had loved Legolas very much; his son had been his world. Aragorn did not know if he would survive the knowledge that he would never see his son again.   
  
It was with these thoughts that he finally slipped into a troubled sleep under the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

There was much confusion amongst the speakers.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ai, I am sure."  
  
"It was not supposed to be."  
  
"This I know, but yet it is."  
  
"Is it retrievable?"  
  
"If we all work together, I believe so, yes."  
  
"Then we shall. It should not be left thus, if an alternative remains."  
  
"I agree. Let us start."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
The speakers came together then, reaching out towards their goal. Glorfindel sighed and put down the book he had been reading. He had become so accustomed to Legolas' ghostly presence he still found the absence unsettling sometimes, even after six months.   
  
"I hope you are at peace Legolas." He whispered. "Eru knows you at least deserve that."  
  
Rising, he realised that he would get no sleep that night. He decided to seek out Gimli, who he'd discovered was something of an insomniac. He'd lost count of the nights he'd been awoken by the dwarf stomping past his rooms in the early hours.   
  
He made his way along the stone corridors to Gimli's rooms and knocked on the door.   
  
When he got no reply he knocked again, then tried the door. It was unlocked and he peered in, only to find the room empty.   
  
"It seems the dwarf is even more restless than I." He muttered with a small smile. Giving up on the idea of company he closed the door and headed out for a walk in the pre-dawn light. Nothing, that was all there was. No thoughts or feelings, no past, present or future. Only the darkness that was the sheer lack of anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Identity was lost – had it ever existed? This was not life, nor death it was simply – nothing.   
  
"Come. This is not the place for you."  
  
A voice? There were no voices here.  
  
"Follow us, heed our words."  
  
Who was it that spoke in the darkness?  
  
"There is little time – please follow us."  
  
Urgency. The voice was worried. It could be a trap though. Yet, what was there to lose?  
  
Wait, this was thought. Thought must mean an identity in world beyond the emptiness. There was nothing to lose by following the voice, yet everything to gain. That was a risk worth taking.  
  
"I will come."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aragorn yawned and stretched, blinking as he looked to the sky. With a slight smile he realised that he had slept on the balcony all night, with Arwen in his arms.   
  
Deciding that there was no point in moving now he settled back again.   
  
Arwen mumbled in her sleep and he pulled her closer as the sun began to rise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The speakers were pleased.   
  
"Much will come of this, I am sure."  
  
"As am I, though to truly go back is not possible."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We have not the power for a new vessel, you know this. Not there."  
  
"True, we cannot create anew. But that which was destroyed can be restored."  
  
"It has never been done."  
  
"It has never been needed."  
  
"It will work, the elements will see that it does."  
  
"If you would see this done, then so will I."   
  
"You have my support also."  
  
"Then let it be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glorfindel had finally found Gimli, sitting under a tree near the courtyard.   
  
"Care for some company, mellon nin?" He said with a smile.   
  
"Aye, so long as you speak words I can understand!" The dwarf replied with a grin.   
  
Glorfindel laughed and sat down. "I promise!" He looked upwards. "The sun is bright already, it looks to be a beautiful day!"  
  
"That it does." Gimli agreed. "So long as we're not continually troubled by this damn wind!"  
  
Glorfindel laughed again as the breeze wafted through them. "So long as the sun is shining, that is good enough for me!"  
  
My, but the sun was bright! Aragorn shielded his face with his hand as he looked. By the Valar, had it ever shone so? It was like pure gold!  
  
"Estel? Is something wrong?" Arwen asked, waking as her husband moved.   
  
"I am not sure." He replied. "I think we should go down to the courtyard."  
  
She nodded and he took her arm, guiding her back into their rooms.   
  
He quickly changed before helping Arwen into a fresh dress, then guiding her as quickly as possible down the stairs to the courtyard.   
  
"We need to head back." Glorfindel said suddenly, standing up.  
  
Gimli frowned. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know exactly." The Balrog-slayer replied. "It's just a feeling."   
  
"Very well then." Gimli grunted. "Far be it from me to question an elf who talks to ghosts."  
  
Glorfindel smiled and the two of them hurried back to the palace.  
  
They came across Estel and Arwen standing in the courtyard in the now brilliant sunlight.   
  
Others were also filling the area, as more and more noticed the strange intensity of the morning sun.   
  
Even Arwen in her blindness could sense that something was different.   
  
Suddenly, without warning, the sunlight flared even brighter than before. Then it channelled itself into a beam, hitting the hastily cleared centre of the courtyard.   
  
A wind whipped by, to be caught in the beam of light and held there.   
  
Carried by the wind were ashes, the remains of one fallen long ago. In the sunlight they gathered, reforming into the shape they had once held. Light pulsed; fusing them together, while the power of those who had spoken flowed through, restoring life and form to a soul thought eternally lost.   
  
Aragorn stared. This was not like before, this was no pale figure in a shadow of evil. This was a miracle of life.  
  
He could not tear his eyes away as his wish of well over a decade literally took shape before his eyes.  
  
That power, Glorfindel knew that power. He had felt it once before, when he was sent back. He remembered how it felt to have life return, to revel in the miracle that was drawing breath and to be truly aware of the world around you. Now another would know that bliss and he couldn't be happier.  
  
Brighter than mithril and infinitely more valuable, was the light before Gimli's eyes. His elven friend, who had died saving his life, was before him, no longer a ghost but flesh and blood once more. His gaze locked on the sight before him, Gimli silently thanked Aulë.   
  
In the sunlight he glowed, with the presence of one that has seen death and beyond and has returned to tell the tale. The light began to separate into strands, wrapping around the newly restored body and fusing within. Not until the body had absorbed all the light did it stop, but when it was done a vision stood before them.  
  
Legolas, restored to life, to the world he called home and to the friends he loved.   
  
He smiled, looking around him and spoke two simple words.  
  
"Hello, Estel."  
  
Forgetting dignity, forgetting everything, the King of Gondor ran forward and embraced his long-lost friend in a crushing hug. Unbidden, he felt tears falling, tears of joy for this incredible gift.  
  
Legolas returned the embrace, smiling softly. He was home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ilúvatar nodded in approval.   
  
"It is done."   
  
Then he turned away, Elbereth and Namo close behind him.   
  
END CHAPTER 14


	16. Epilogue

Ever After – Epilogue  
  
Legolas stood quietly by the fountain as all the people around him celebrated his return. There were simply too many people for him to feel comfortable and so he had retreated to a quieter spot. He had finally managed to slip away from his father; Thranduil had not let him out of his sight since arriving in Gondor. He loved his father deeply and was delighted to have him here, but he had begun to feel like he had an extra shadow. Soon though, he would seek him out again. The Elvenking had been through much following his son's death; Legolas had no wish to worry his father.  
  
He took a long breath of air. It was still novel to breathe, to touch and connect with the world again. All the things he had previously taken for granted were special now, things to be cherished. The scent of the trees was richer, the song of the birds sweeter than before.  
  
He still found it hard to believe that it had taken Elbereth, Namo and Ilúvatar themselves to save his soul. He remembered the shock he'd had when he'd been pulled back, to find himself standing before the three Valar. By rights, he should have been lost forever. However, the Valar had refused to take all the credit, praising his strong soul. Legolas blushed at the memory, for no compliment was higher than one given by the creator of all things. Yet greater than the compliment was their gift, their reward to him for all that he was willing to sacrifice. It filled him with joy untold to walk Middle-Earth once more.  
  
Looking around, he smiled as he saw several familiar faces. Glorfindel stood talking with Gimli; from the looks of it, they were discussing the merits of dwarven ale versus those of elven wine. Legolas was sure it would eventually come down to who had the worse hangover in the morning.  
  
A little further away, two grey-clad elves were also locked in deep conversation. Rúmil and Orophin had been delighted to learn of their brother's release to Valinor and Legolas suspected that they would not grace Arda for much longer.  
  
He paused in his observations for a moment, thinking of Valinor. His sea longing had returned with his body, but it no longer bothered him as it once did. For now he was more than content to remain here, when the time was right, he would sail. Still, he decided to ask Rúmil and Orophin to take a letter to his mother.  
  
Returning his attention to those around him, he saw the twins sitting with Arwen. They appeared to be teasing her, for she blushed frequently. Though she would never see again, her life would still be full and happy. He was glad Elrond and his sons had been able to return for the celebrations.  
  
His eyes sparkled as he took in all these things and he released a deep sigh of sheer contentment. He turned slightly as he noticed a movement at his side. Aragorn, seeing his friend standing alone, had left his father and was walking over. The prince greeted his friend with a smile and a nod of his head as Aragorn stood beside him.  
  
"They are overjoyed to have you back." He said softly. "As am I." He paused and looked at Legolas, struggling to contain his emotion. "You are my dearest friend, I missed you so much when you were gone."  
  
Legolas wrapped his arm round Aragorn's shoulders, shaking his head. "Oh, Estel, don't you know?" He asked. Aragorn started at him in confusion. "Know what?" Legolas smiled. "I've always been by your side and I always will be. Today, tomorrow – and ever after."  
  
THE END!!!  
  
It's done! Yay! Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed, it really kept me going!

Many hugs!

Tux

xxxxxxxx

Coming soon:  
  
Changing the Stars A terrible accident threatens to separate the twins forever. But not even fate can stand between the bonds of brotherhood and they are determined to be reunited – even if they have to change the stars to ensure it. 


End file.
